The Tale of Two
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: I was turned by the person I loved, I am hunted by the person I love, I kill the people that I run away from, I am Marshall Lee, I am a vampire. What is it like when the person you loved takes your choices away forever? What happens when the person you love now is suppose to kill you? What happens when your own brother wants her too?
1. The Tale of Two

_Hi guys! I'm excited to say this is my new Fanfiction I'm starting this year. I really hope this is going to be as popular as the Games. I am still finishing off the Games so this might not get as many updates. Well not until I finish the other one. I hope you like this fanfiction and please enjoy the first chapter of The Tale of Two._

_**The Tale of Two**_

_A Fairytale Rewritten_

Once upon a time, in a far away Kingdom of Aaa. There was a king and a queen. All was happy. But underneath those polite smiles and simple lives ran a deeper, darker evil. That only the ghost of the fallen go to. And once you give in to the darkness, you never come back.

The king and queen didn't have children or any kin to take the throne. And by the queen's thirtieth birthday she was told she could not have a child. For the next ten years, things became colder and colder between the two lovers. The love they once had had been to frozen to stone. All because they will never be an heir to their throne.

The king remained cold and lonely. Wishing one day maybe he and his wife would be joined. But that was until her met _her_. She was... Striking. Eyes cut in out of rubies dark sharp red. Long dark locks and sensual lips that seemed soft and delicate. But she herself wasn't. Her entire present radiated power, like a powerful queen.

And her secret? She had came from the underground world of the Nightosphere existing right under Aaa. Where the souls of the damned and many other demons and monsters alike lived. And many come out after the sunsets, to feed not just on the human life force above, but on blood, sex, power and emotions. Emotions were the ones many liked. Love, jealousy, anger, hatred and lust.

Her name, was Helen. Helen Abadeer. He had met her one night while he was out on a council meeting. She had approached him with a torn dress and tangled hair. Looking like a forbidden angel. "Hello." She had whispered. The king, being... Well the king, took her into his castle and his forbidden angel taught him something he never understood. Lust.

And the king was happy. At some point, he must have understood, that she was an Underworlder. But he was past the point of caring. Promising to make her late wife, she in turn blessed him a son. And this time, Helen didn't want him for dinner anymore, it seemed as if the devil had fallen for a mortal.

But even nature itself was not easy on the Underworlder and died while giving birth to their son. He survived. She didn't. The king was devastated of the death of Helen and fell into a deep depression. The queen not knowing what happened insisted he tell her, talk to her. She hoped their love will be regained. But the king's love had been taken by the one woman who wasn't here anymore. But no secret could be kept for long, and he queen met her king's son. Marshall Lee Abadeer.

The queen frustrated and angry left that night. The next day she was found dead in a river near the castle. She had killed herself jumping of the village bridge. Drowning in the cold waters bellow. Rather killing herself then live with a man who rather have a child with a demon than live with her. Literally. The king in loosing both of his beloved, was more depressed and more angry then ever.

Marshall Lee's life wasn't any better. He served as the king's reminder of what he did. How he had killed both of his beloved. And doing anything a human too far gone to save, tried to kill him. Everyday, Marshall would be forced to hide. Hide from his father's hounds chasing him day till dusk, for his bloody mass of flesh. But then things changed.

It was only Marshall's second birthday. He was forced to spend it in a dark closet. He could hear them. The blood thirsty calls of his father's hounds. Hungry for their next meal. He was only two, but even he knew if those hounds got him, they will not stop until they rip him limb from limb. But around midnight it had stopped. Everything, was quiet.

He had walked out of the closet, tip toeing slowly across the marble staircase and saw a woman. She was smiling not at him but at his father. She was pretty. In a intelligent sort of way. She always wore glasses rimmed with blue plastic. She would sometimes twirl her thick pink hair when she was thinking. She was fairly tall, with long skinny arms and legs. She was the one that changed the rules of the game of tag, Marshall constantly played with his father and death. She was hope.

Marshall wasn't the only one that was caught by her sophistication. The king, liked her. Her smarts and her beauty. Made her a wonderful queen. And maybe hats what he needed then. He needed a new start.

So he married the girl and she blessed him another son, Prince Gumball. And maybe he was the one that stole the life Marshall could have had. As part of the new start, he had sent little Marshall away. The royal blacksmith's. Determined to give everyone a new start.

But to Marshall it wasn't a new start. It was a punishment. Did he do something wrong? Was he a mistake? Why couldn't his father just love him like he loved his half brother. Maybe he just wasn't good enough. Maybe he just wasn't ever going to make him happy.

_Tell me if you like it and should I continue it? Or just scrape it. Read and review!_


	2. Half-Blood Prince

_Hi guys! Thank you all for all the positive feedback you gave for this story. I'm so happy you guys want more! I hope you guys like this second chapter. Mind you, it's still a little bit of exposition that I couldn't fit in to the last chapter. The story doesn't really begin till chapter 3 XD Anyways, enjoy._

**_Half-Blood Prince_**

_15 Years a Prince of His Own Kingdom_

15 Years later

A young Marshall was sitting near the fire of his home. A blizzard blowing harshly against the cracked window panes on the walls. His breath misted in front of him like a little cloud against his lips.

"Marshall, can you get me a drink in the cellar?" A rough voice asked. Marshall looked up at his father, the royal blacksmith. He was busy hacking at some molten iron. Sweat running down his forehead, and the smell of rusting iron filled the room. He was a tall, well built man. Muscles all over his arms thanks to the years of melding metal like clay.

Marshall wrapped an old coat over his shoulders tighter and nodded. "I will be up in two minutes papa." The blacksmith grinned at the child. "Thank you." Marshall without saying anything walked down the stairs to the cold, dank cellar. Wind whistled softly against the dirt walls from the blizzard. Marshall silently shook his head at the soaked clumps of dirt on the stone floor.

He turned on the single lightbulb in the room and walked to the wine racks and chose the closest one and tucked in under his armpit. The thousands of the wine bottle reflected his handsome sharp features. His liquid gold eyes stared at him back. He grinned a little at his own feature. He was a handsome lad for a seventeen year old, the age when a boy becomes a man. When a man gets settled and married and has kids in the village. And many of the village girl fancied him. But he knew there was something behind his looks.

He didn't know why but his father never told him why he looked so much like their king. And he doubted he would ever know. But he always knew he's destiny was much more then just marrying one of the many village girls, taking on his father's business and growing old with someone. It wasn't that he was utterly contempt with this life, it was because he was **contempt** he wanted everything else he didn't already have. And maybe it made him greedy, but he never really cared about morals.

He shook himself out of his trance. Slowly looking around. He realised the cellars felt at least a thousand times colder when he first came in. He looked around, his heart pounding fast and hard under his clothes. His breath came out quick and misty. He was scaring himself, he thought. But if nothing was wrong, then why did a cold sweat break out from his spine?

Clutching the wine bottle he ran up the staircase. Holding the urge to scream in horror. But at what? He didn't know. But the stair seemed to run on forever. Like there was no end. He gasped. He could feel it. Misty fingers, greedily grabbing at his waist pulling him down to a darkness. He was shaking now, uncontrollably. And it wasn't the cold this time.

He tried desperately to break out of its grip yelling curses here and there, in english at first but they slowly dissolved into a language that just seemed to pop into his head. "Dissapario damien." He yelled. The mist stopped abruptly as if stopped by an invisible wall. Marshall held back the scream working up in the back of his throat and ran back to the living room.

The staircase seemed shorter then the way it looked and he was in the warm room in no time. But he realised something was different, the never ending clink clank of his father's wielding. He stepped nearer to the front door. His father was stood there wrapped in furs of the animals he sometimes hunted. In this case a white panther that had wandered into the forest not long ago.

Marshall inched closer trying to stay hidden. Which was just a little hard considering he was so tall. But he managed to see the person standing in the front doorway dusted in snowflakes. A young man, no doubt part of the king's escorts. His silver white hair and young feature didn't seem to match even in the snow. His eyes were ice blue looking formerly down on his father's brown ones.

They were in a conversation that sounded just a little too complex. But for some reason it also sounded like a party invitation. After a few minutes of talking they both nodded mutually. The blacksmith slammed the wooden door shut as if mad. Marshall cocked his head to the side puzzled. What could have possibly made his jolly, easy going father this mad?

"Marshall?" The blacksmith asked catching sight of him. Marshall awkwardly grinned holding up the wine bottle. The blacksmith smiled half heartedly. "Put that down son, I need to talk to you about something." Marshall raised a raven eyebrow questioningly but placed the bottle on the small wooden table.

"Sit down, kid." The blacksmith gestured at the seat parallel to him. Marshall frowned but slowly sat down. "What is it father? Did the king find out about the hu-" "No no nothing like that." The blacksmith cut in. "Then what is it?" Marshall asked gingerly. The blacksmith sighed and opened him mouth, setting his gaze to the wine bottle then to the boy. "What I am about to tell you is something, something I wished I never had to keep from you, alright? So it's not we wanted to keep something from you. But your already seventeen and grown into such a handsome, handsome young man an-"

This time it was Marshall's turn to cut his father off. "What is it?" "You're royalty my boy, always have and always will."

"What?!" Marshall exclaimed. The blacksmith clamped a hand over Marshall's mouth. "Calm down boy. They're outside. They can hear you." the blacksmith said loudly. Marshall looked out the window. Nothing, but snow and whiteness. "Please father, this has to be a joke." The blacksmith looked troubled. "I can assure you son, it's not a joke."

"Father, you can't be telling me... Your a prince?" The blacksmith chuckled. "What? No nothing like that. Your father is the king boy." Marshall looked even more shocked. "But you are my father, right father? Father?" The blacksmith was silent. "Ok neither of us are drunk enough for this conversation. Pass me the beer, son."

_If any of you got that last sentence's reference that congratulations, you are my new best friend XD Read and review if you want chapter 3! _


	3. Prince of Aaa

_Hi guys! Im surprised people got that reference! XD Yay, I'm not the only TVD fan on this website. Anyways, thank you guys again for the feedback! Enjoy chapter 3!_

**Prince of Aaa**

_He was royalty._

Marshall's pov,

The wind whistled through the leaves of the white oak trees in the clearing. It was almost too quiet in the the Old Forest. The usual chirping of the forest birds and the constant shuffling of deers and other creatures were also silent. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was happening today?

I had just gotten out of the house after my father had told me I was royalty. Thinking about it filled me with dread. I remembered everything, the wolf-like dogs. My mother looking horrified when she saw me and realised who and what I really was. And my stepbrother, Prince Gumball.

I held my arms tighter to my sides as I wandered through the forest. This place never felt so alien to me. It couldn't feel alien to me, it was the place I played in as a child. All those memories had to be some repressed, twisted memory of my childhood. Maybe, maybe it was just a horrible nightmare. But something told me this was bigger then a childhood phobia. It ran so much deeper then that.

But I can't be the reason for two deaths... I couldn't be. I couldn't be royalty. I was just an ordinary schoolboy from the village. I was due to marry someone as soon as I was eighteen. I was supposed to take over my father's job as a blacksmith. Not king. But wasn't I the one complaining about my too ordinary life. That I was destined for greatness?

The wind was blowing harder now, as if angry at me for denying who I am. And what if I did? Would it make the gods angry? Am I suppose to just go to the castle and demand that I was a prince? The wind howled even harder then it had five minutes ago, whipping up leaves and twigs into the air. I struggled to walk forward. But it was futile. I was stuck.

I slumped underneath the shaking leaves of a willow tree. Staring hard at my hands, as if it could turn everything that had happened into a horrible nightmare and I would awake from it. But nothing happened. Nothing. Until it did.

The grey sky had quieted. The wind had stopped entirely in just five minutes. I looked up suspiciously, then something broke into my thoughts that made my blood run cold. The cellar. The mist. I looked down at my feet and farther. But nothing was gathering. Nothing mist-like anyways.

I sighed relieved. Maybe it was just my imagination running wild again. Or maybe I'm just crazy, it would sound so logical right now. I started walking, the birds seem to be back and the animals too. I smiled suddenly happy. Maybe this royal thing might be ok, maybe it was a blessing. Maybe I could even get father a place in the castle. No more cold nights or blistering hot summers.

"Or maybe its a curse Marshall Lee." My eyes widened. I could feel a presence behind me now. I realised I've been so immersed in my thoughts that I didn't even realise someone was following me. Hair at the back of my neck was standing up, telling me the devil was right behind me. I was scared glance back. "Aww, not shy are we?" The female voice cooed. Her voice sounded like bells tinkling. Smooth like silk. Nothing like the village girls I knew. She sounded numbingly cold and burning hot at the same time.

"Who are you?" I gasped. "I am your death Marshall Lee. But don't worry dear, it doesn't hurt." She whispered, suddenly hair raising-ly close. Her sharp fingers tracing my collar bone. "My name's Elena, Elena Mertens. But call me Elena." She said into my ear. Her breath tickling it. I breathed in a sigh. Who is this woman? How could she possibly be comfortable being this close to a man. Isn't she scared of going out without a male protecting her.

Elena laughed. "I'm more dangerous then any of you men." she whispered, it was closer to a moan then a whisper and she was still too close.

I stiffened. She huffed as if mad at me. She wrapped her sharp nails across my chin and pulled me backwards to look at her face. And I was immediately taken aback.

She was more attractive then anyone I've ever seen. Her skin looked smooth and ghostly pale, like marble. Hair like spun gold, glistened and shimmered in the weak sunlight covered her pale shoulders. Her eyes were blue orbs that a man could fall into and sink into heaven. And her lips, oh her lips. Were soft and right now curved in a crimson smile. Tilting her sharp chin closer to mine, she met her blue ones with my gold ones. Staring intently at me.

She started talking. Slowly at first but more and more urgent as she spoke. "You are such a handsome young man, do you have a honey?" I shook my head, as if she was controlling my head and I was controlling nothing. And I let her, cause anything was better then realising everything and remembering everything. Remember my life had been a lie. "Good. You will not remember what happened today. You just remember meeting a beautiful girl in the woods and fell in love. You want to marry her. But you can't remember her name and couldn't ask her after she left. You never saw her again."

All through that I nodded my head intently. When she had finished she smiled and traced a vein in my neck as if stroking a puppy. "You are so delicious Marshall." She whispered. "Thank you." She added slowly before sinking her teeth into my neck.

I gasped in pain and scrabbled at her neck. Feeling the painful-ness of getting blood drained out of my will. She drank heartily like when father drank his beer after a hard night of work. Slowly, eventually I stopped fighting and fell limp into her arms. The last thing I saw when I was human was her azure blue eyes reflecting my golden ones. I was so glad it was me she wanted to drink from. To be able to renew whatever energy she had lost. And she could kill me if she wanted because I loved her.

##

A village girl felt alarmed. She didn't really know why. She just knew there was something happening. And it wasn't good. She dropped the basket filled with the vegetables she was selling and grabbed a small knife. Her name was Lucy, Lucy Georgia. She walked at first. Slowly, cautiously. Not knowing exactly what danger she felt. She just knew, somehow she knew. Someone was in trouble.

As she got closer to the source of the distress signal, she broke into a run. She ran past oaks and willows until she broke into a clearing. Gasping she looked around. Not far from the horizon. She saw a couple, she believed. In a deep embrace. She blushed darkly. This was her so-called signal?

She walked closer, stepping carefully so she didn't make a sound. As she got closer, she saw the couple. Well what looked like a couple. The man looked like he was kissing his lady's knuckles. Kissing here and there. There was something liquid dripping down the girl's wrist though. At first she thought it was spit but nothing that was spit could possibly be red and stink of rusting metal.

It, was blood.

Lucy shrieked realising what was happening. The man was feeding on her. He was a vampire. The girl looked up at her. Her eyes white was dilated into slits of red with what looked like dark veins under her lids. Lucy screamed, the boy wasn't feeding on her. The girl vampire was feeding the boy her blood. But why? Lucy thought. But before she had time to think about it the female vampire snarled at her and disappeared.

Lucy ran to the man lying on the ground after the vampire had fled and dropped him. She stared at the man's dark raven hair plastered to his forehead by sweat or maybe be even blood. She couldn't tell from the dim light. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. His lips opening and closing slightly. It was then she realised, this man was Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee, the blacksmith's son. The boy all of her friends seemed so keen on. And she couldn't blame them, he was handsome. In a sort of dark way. She liked his eyes. Like the molten gold of her mother's wedding ring. But right now, Marshall Lee looked a little too pale for anyone's good. She gathered him slowly in her arms. But he was so heavy for the frail body of hers.

She growled in frustration and left him to get help. She turned around and got up. She'll have to be quick she realised. If she didn't leave now, Marshall would die. So she took off running out of the forest.

As her footsteps ceased into the dwindling twilight, the figure lying seemingly dead underneath the willow tree sat up. Alive and very, very thirsty.

_So how'd you like it? Read and review._


	4. The Vampire at the Party

_Hi guys! Thank you guys again for the amazing feedback. Holidays are here, and I will have TONS of time to update. Btw, I made this awesome Finn sword today. Can you believe I spent the last nine hours of my life (9am - 5pm) Making it? XD Anyways, as always enjoy this new update._

**The Vampire at the Party**

_Misery was on its way, for the people and for him._

Marshall's pov,

The first thing I saw was blood. Blood everywhere like from those black and white horror movie. But this time it was real. I was fighting the urge to scream and run at the same time but everything in me told me not to. My head was pounding as I started to stand up.

What was doing out here anyway? I looked around the forest. I recognised it as the Old Forest. But the only difference was that it felt so much more alive somehow. The sounds and the smells overwhelmed me. I could almost taste sound. An owl hooted and I looked up trying to find it in the sky but it was nowhere. I squinted my eyes into the twilight darkness and noticed the owl almost ten feet away. "What the heck?"

I swore to god that thing was hooting right into my ear or something. I quickly dismissed it and headed the familiar path back home. What was I doing out in the forest during twilight? I tugged at my memories in my head. Trying to get a clearer image of the reason why I was out here.

Ahh, yes I was troubled about being royalty. And then... And then I met a girl. Yes. I met a girl. She was tall I think. With blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. But... But what was her name? She didn't look like any of the village girls, she was too elegant and so full of life. She might have been new. I wondered about the mysterious girl throughout my trek back to the house something about the memory felt terrifying somehow, like somewhere in my deepest of hearts that somehow this memory wasn't what I thought it was. But even if I did doubt it what could I do?

When I reached my home I realised it was too lit up. Usually when I did get home this late it wouldn't be this brightly lit. Did something happen while I was out? "Oh god no." I whispered slightly annoyed at myself for leaving. Obviously something bad had happened, hadn't it? Whatever had happened didn't look good.

I walked to the door and walked in looking around. The light seemed too bright somehow, even more brighter then usual. When my eyes landed to my father sitting on the dinning table looking worried. He looked up as I came in and his eyes brightened up. "Marshall where have you been?" I shrugged. "Just.. Thinking." I trailed off. My mouth felt incredibly uncomfortable like it had a horribly annoying wound to it, almost throbbing.

I frowned and touched the gums. Something sharp caught my skin and I touched it again. And found, sharp knife like fangs. Oh god. What the heck is that?! Ok, ok calm down. Its probably nothing. I mean god maybe I always had sharp teeth I just never noticed. I touched the opposite tooth of that one and sure enough it was sharp like tiny knives protruding through my gums. I closed my mouth. Could father notice that?

Father looked at me puzzled. "What are you doing boy?" "Uhh, some of a last night's dinner that's all." Father looked slightly annoyed at my excuse but didn't regard it very much. "Boy, don't worry about it now. There's something you have to do." I raised my eyebrows. "Another thing I have to do?" "Yes, some of the king's servants just came over asking for you." "Oh." I whispered, slightly bothered by it. I didn't know why. I mean he couldn't hurt me anymore. Could he?

Father didn't even flinch at my reaction and started clearing up the table. "It's the prince's fourteenth birthday today and he wants you to be there." "Father, he tried to kill me. I'm not going back." I said annoyed. The king wanting me at the castle all of a sudden wasn't the only thing annoying me. This stupid buzzing in my head wouldn't stop either. And it wasn't just some fly or mosquito.

I looked around again. Trying to find the source, when father started speaking again. "It is your duty boy." "It is not, its never going to be my duty ever." I defended. "Do not argue with me son. If the king wants you he won't stop pestering for you. Besides, if you were to go now. You'll have to be on guest terms. So for gods sake, please just go. He's expecting you when the moon rises. And he won't be happy if your late too." Father answered back with enough venom to destroy any kind of reluctance I had left.

I scowled. "I'd rather die then go." "Oh I assure you son, you'll be quite dead if you don't." Father hissed and started to walk slowly to the sink, to wash the dishes on the table. When the insolent buzzing started again. Father pushed me slightly with his elbows as he passed me and I caught a whiff of a rusty almost metallic smell. The smell made my head spin, the world became a spinning wheel and I stumbled trying to steady myself I grabbed onto a chair. But nothing would stop the feeling.

I lost track of time as I was caught in the scent. I could taste it. Sweet and refreshing. Like watermelon on a summer day. God, I felt like a man that had just found water in a desert after walking for days. I couldn't resist even if I was trying. I tried slowly grabbing onto the smell's source. But it wouldn't stop fidgeting. I got angry, steeling my grip so I could have a taste of that wonderful, wonderful smell.

"MARSHALL." A voice yelled. I was broken from my trance and I looked around groggily. My head was positioned around my father's neck fangs, raised and sharp. I noticed father in my arms, looking red and terrified. His eyes were dilated and scared, his heartbeat was going faster then I could count and the shrill screaming he was emitting was breaking my eardrums.

"Get off me, devil!" He was yelling. He was punching his meaty fists against my arms around his waist like steel wires around him. His legs kicking at my mine. I slowly noticed that I was significantly taller then him, but I never thought it would come to advantage. I let go of him abruptly. He ran to a corner of the room and grabbed the iron poker from the fireplace. "Don't you dare touch me you demon! What have you done with Marshall?! What have you done to my son?!"

"Father." I began but he cut me off. "Don't call me your father, I am not your father. You are not my son." "And neither am I your son, lier." Suddenly I realised this man, this man I've always looked up too for so long was nothing more but a snivelling pile of flesh. He wasn't anything special. And I couldn't possibly hope to be like him. Could I?

He was just a small, insignificant blacksmith. He wasn't the only one either. His life is as useless as I am to the king. And he had no other family but I. As I thought about it, I became more and more tempted to give in to the bloodlust. I wanted his blood and I knew if I drank I would kill him. There will be nothing stopping me. I didn't even knew what I was. I just knew I needed his blood, and if I did drink, I wouldn't even get caught.

The problem was, that wasn't who I was. I wasn't going to stoop as low as to kill the one person that had cared even a little for me when I was younger. Especially when my own parents had abandoned me. No. I couldn't do it. "Do you value your life, blacksmith?" I asked quietly. My father, nodded his head. Pretending this, this person wasn't me. Like a devil had kidnapped me. And maybe it had. But I was sure I didn't want to listen.

"Then go." "Marshall-" He began but I cut him off. "Go, old man before I change my mind!" I yelled. My father almost threw himself at the doorway and fled. I could feel my muscles pulling me towards him. Aching to chase after him. To get him and erase all this pain. To give in. But if I knew who I was. I wasn't giving up.

Thirty minutes later,

Maybe this was a bad idea. I could feel, I could almost taste their blood pulsing through their veins. What was I? Why was I craving blood, much less human blood? Those were the question I should have been asking myself when I walked into the golden, twisting towers that was the castle grounds.

When I should have turned back from the extravaganza, from the blood. But being the stubborn person I was, I refused to turn back until I proved to myself that this was all a big nightmare. That this had to be some logical explanation to this. So I went to Prince Gumball's party. The castle's main ballroom was pulsing with life and laughter. Beautiful people, dressed in pearls and jewels milled across the marble dance floor, talking about the newest fashions or even stock sales. I almost felt ashamed for my own baggy outfit and my lack of interest in both subjects. If I wasn't so busy controlling the urge.

It was even worse when people tried to talk to me. The only way for me to keep myself from tearing their long, elegantly smooth necks out. Usually laced so beautifully with pearls or jewels or lace. Like a beautifully presented dinner. And there scent was the appetisers, their blood the main course.

I must have been the most rude person at the party. And the most avoided. The looks that were passed around when they saw me was enough to tell me I didn't fit in there. Prince Gumball, the guest of honour was late too. Looking like he took more time to get ready then half of the women in here took. His pink hair was styled onto his hair so most of it was styled to stick onto his scalp and the front of it to pointed to the sky.

He was wearing a ridiculous suit of pink and pastel blue. And a golden crown set with blue gem on his head. The first one he approached when he came in was me. Eyes bright and voice high as the church bell. "Sir Marshall!" He shrieked more high pitched then any girl there. "Prince Gumball." I added briefly terrified. He made a face as he approached me. "You're my step brother aren't you? My daddy hates you!" He crowed. Clearly drunk.

I scowled at him. "I realised." He laughed shrilly. "But I don't hate you. You just look so classy tonight." he lifted his hand to dust my shirt shoulder. "Look I have to go." I said slowly lifting his hand of my shoulder. "I'll... I'll see you later." And ran straight through the door in the wake of shouts to come back to the party.

I ran past the suspicious looking guards at the castle gates and into the forest. Finally relieved I was gone from all that blood. Surrounded by the sickly sweet smell of the pine trees, I began to sort through my thoughts. So, I had mysteriously woken up in this forest, craving blood and have super human hearing. Sounded even more ridiculous then me being royalty.

But it was the only thing that could explain why I attacked the one person that ever cared wether I lived or died when even my own parents clearly didn't. Or tried to kill someone in public, tried to kill at all!

I was a - "Marshall Lee?!" A voice behind me shrieked. I looked behind me and suddenly everything broke. I couldn't hold it back anymore. And what good did it do me when I knew what I had turned into. What I was now. Nothing mattered, my life has been a lie and it did me virtually no good ignoring my true nature. I wasn't human, not anymore.

I snarled and barred my new fangs. The silent whimper of the girl in front of me was like music to my ears. And the screams from her mouth was even more beautiful. I didn't even feel myself throwing my body at hers and pinning her down. I barred my teeth and bit into her porcelain white neck.

The blood was glorious. It felt like nothing compared. Not like a drink, refreshing or lovely, like a kiss from a maiden. It was liquid life essence. Warming my body and cooling my dried throat. And all of a sudden I couldn't live without it. It had stopped just as quickly as it had begun. It was clear I wasn't satisfied. I dropped the body and suddenly everything was clearer.

My destiny wasn't to be a blacksmith, to get married, to be normal. My destiny wasn't a king with my loyal subjects obeying to my every want. I was a killer and whatever that made me I didn't care anymore. This is who I was and I didn't care. I was a creature of the night, I, was a vampire.

_How about that? It's like 11:42PM right now XD Anyways read and review._


	5. Memories Best Forgotten

_Hi guys! Sorry about the hiatus for not updating for a week (Nope, not sure if I used that word right at all..) Something came up over the week and weekend and I couldn't update. Eheh, excuses are funny. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update :) PS, exposition is FINALLY over guys! :P_

**Memories Best Forgotten**

_His worst nightmare has come back to haunt him._

5 years later, 

Marshall's pov,

Time went by slowly in the eyes of an immortal. So slow in fact you worry you're somehow stuck in a time. And you can never get out.

No wonder we were so different to humankind. All we ever wanted was to die, to end it all, the suffering, the pain. And all they ever wanted was to live, to endure the suffering, to endure the pain. Don't get me wrong, as brave as that is, it's an idiot's mistake.

Immortality is a curse on the soul.

It's been five years since I became a slave to the bloodlust, five years of bloodshed, five years if ruining happy lives, five years of living when I should have been dead.

This was the fifth village I've completely wiped out in the last five years. And it wasn't a small village either.

It was around that time during the crack of dawn, when the morning birds would be flying high in the sky, their tiny hearts hammering in their chest so fast only vampires could count. When the village livestock would be stirring in their wooden pens sleepily, woken up by the morning birds. When there was essentially no shortage of victims to come.

But now the the cobblestone streets were silent as my un-beating heart.

Maybe it was for the best. Stupid humans, they welcomed me into the village without a second glance. I didn't even need to use Compulsion. But five years as an all powerful vampire taught me some tricks. And acting like a lost, rogue savage wondering around the village's nearby forest wasn't hard. I mean wasn't that already who I was?

If I despised so much why did I still feed the unavoidable. That being this person was going to cost millions of lives. Why do I continue to live in guilt because of who and what I was? If I was really this disgusting why don't I just stop? Why continue existing when I could just jump off a cliff or something. Not that it's _that_ easy to kill me either.

I was an all powerful, bloodsucking vampire for Christ sake. Jumping off a cliff would not kill me. It wasn't even that I didn't want to end it. I'd gladly stab myself with a stake if I could. But no, the monster that was the bloodlust lived inside me. And it controlled my every thought, my every emotion I showed. With or without my consent it took human lives for me.

I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet from all this mass murdering.

I blame it all on the monster. But wasn't the monster just me? It was just the darkest part. The part where it was ok to kill as long as it took away the pain. The pain that tortured me every time I was near a blood vessel. It was different from all of the pain I've ever felt as a human. It was cold neither was it hot. To put it simply it wasn't something you're able to tough it out.

It won't **let** you tough it out. It rips you apart, your spirit, your mind and your entire being. Dying, was easier then toughing it out. That's why so many of us give in to the temptation. So many of us shut everything that was left of our humanity out. Until there is nothing left but a cold blooded killer. They were the ones that killed because of the hunt itself.

And nothing stops them, not kindness, not brutal force, not even death.

But it begs the question, is the pain, a good enough to reason to rip people out of their innocent lives?

My mind flitted back to squat straw buildings easily catching fire and quickly tumbling to the ground in great masses of charred velvet darkness and smoke in village number 5. It's former inhabitants buried underneath in what like a mass grave. All drained of blood, all dead. Like pale sacks of skin empty of blood or any of it's original organs.

It won't be long till _he_ finds me either. The sheriff or the vampire hunter I call him. The same nameless man thats been tracking me down since I turned and wiped out the village at the edge Aaa near mine in less then two days.

He would check the latest village first. But won't find anything but a note written in block handwriting "Thank you." It wasn't for him you see, it's for the souls of the people I've killed.

I mock myself constant for that move. Whether it was an act of complete desperation or mockery for the monster I was now I write that exact same not every time I do it. I mock myself because I pretend to be something I wasn't. Not anymore. No slave of the sun and creature of the night is _human_. I was dead or the undead I guess. The day I ran away with nothing but the clothes on my back and faked my own death was the day I died. I couldn't exist among the living, and yet, somehow I did.

And it would be an idiot's mistake to go back.

So why was I standing at the rough iron gates to Aaa anyway?

Fionna's pov,

I was running, not fast enough. No, not nearly fast enough. The bastard was gone before I could catch him.

I looked around the clearing, scowling. That was another one that got away this month. I've been tracking this one since he stopped at that village in New Orleans while I was the chasing a Runaway. A Runaway that didn't seem to be in any of the bigger gangs that I was concerned about. That managed to live alone for more than a year without anyone guiding him.

Whom I've been chasing for five years.

They were getting faster by the day, or maybe I was getting softer. I wasn't nearly as fast as I was last year.

I sighed but tucked the Oak Wood stake in my jacket pocket concealing it in layers of black strips of cloth. Clutching the little note the Runaway left at the latest mass grave he created I looked around one last time. Shaking my head in anger I looked through the tuff of forest and beyond. Good, a kingdom was nearby. Slowly I started the short trek to it.

The Kingdom of Aaa.

_Hi again! So yeah what do you think? It was suppose waaaay longer then thing but I decided why not? Again sorry for the AWOL thing and yeah read and review!_


	6. Fionna Mertens

_Hi guys! New chapter today! I hope you all enjoy this update :)_

**Fionna Mertens**

_The ghost of his past is out to spill his blood._

Marshall's pov,

I looked around squinting in the early morning sunlight as it reflected off the rough iron gates that served as the border from the forest to Aaa. Looking at the sunshine that pass through the amber leaves of the autumn trees I was standing under, I slowly slid of the silver ornate ring off my finger. I sucked in a deep breath and held my palm out into the sunlight.

Something that smelt like roasting flesh wafted through the air and the white hot pain coursed through my left palm. I yelped and darted my palm back into the shadow of the tree branches. Holding it gingerly in my other hand.

I held back a groan as I inspected the wound. Smoke was still gently wafting from my left palm. I held back a wince as I looked at the blackened flesh that was useless to me.

I twisted my lapis lazuli ring back and around my ring finger anxiously. Five years and I still haven't gotten use to the fact I could never walk in the sunlight without this damned ring. I glared at the silver ring that had a small lapis lazuli stone set deep in the metal. The stone shone dully in the sunshine. I gripped the ring tightly around my fingers as if wanting to crush it but I knew I couldn't. Not unless I wanted to be trapped underneath the wretched tree for the day.

I sighed and shrugged my pack onto my back. Looking around I stepped out in the sunlight, letting out a relieved sigh knowing that the white hot pain wouldn't come, not today anyways. I slipped on my hood and walked into the borders of the kingdom.

The kingdom seemed to have changed since I was last here which was last fall. Coming back was a tradition of mine. I might be hopeless but it didn't mean the life I could have had to be too. Every year I came back to mourn for the life I could have had.

For some reason no one ever recognises me. It was either they just didn't know me or they had forgotten but sometimes they didn't want to remember. My father, the blacksmith was one of them. He wasn't my birth father, but he cared for me all the same. He was a man.. That could be described in many words, but I had died. I couldn't hold on to the past forever.

And every year I would walk through the alley ways keeping out of sight, out of mind so to speak. Sometimes I would even go back to my empty home and think about what I would have looked like if I was the blacksmith.

My once would have been life always felt dreamlike. Like a fairytale parents would tell their children. Promising them Santa Claus or the tooth fairy. Unlike them, mine could have been real. But my life as a human wouldn't have been any better would it? I don't think a life of lies and abandonment was all that great either. It was better then this one though.

But this year was different, this year I had two lives to mourn. My father had died last fall because of an accident. An animal attack they said. No animal was that neat and no animal could have left the body intact either. I was sure it was a vampire.

The shock when I first found his head stone in the newer parts of the village cemetery had worn off, and now all I felt was loneliness. Lonely because the last piece of me I had left behind was gone now. Lonely because the thing that killed him was what I was.

As I set my first step into the village I noticed a cloying smell. At first, I thought it was just the blood. I could hear it now, the steady pounding of thousands of human hearts in my ears. But I wasn't hungry and after the village I don't know if I even needed to feed for at least a week.

But the cloying smell wouldn't go away. It seemed to be everywhere. All around me, left and right, up and down. By then I knew it wasn't the blood making me feel nauseated. As I ventured deeper into the village square it became stronger. And the scent to me, was magnified ten times. It pounded through my head like a mallet and was it just me or did the sun seem brighter?

Suddenly the smell was too much to bear and I slumped to a shaded alleyway. I groaned inwardly. Five years and I haven't smelt anything like this. Haven't seen anything like this. As I tried to get a calmer composure, a man pushing along a wheelbarrow filled to the brim with purple flower passed and I was slammed into the wall by the smell. It burnt my nostrils, threatening to make me collapse right there in the alleyway. A priest in the background was yelling something and ringing a bell making the headache harder and harder to bear.

"Vampire, vampires among us! Get a sprig of vervain and keep the darkest of creatures away."

I moaned sitting down leaning against the walls of the alleyway. I was too busy dealing with the headache to really care what the priest was saying. And for a while the smell wouldn't go away. Then suddenly it was gone. I looked up to see the same man that was thowing the wheel barrow looking down at me worried.

"Boy, are you alright?" He asked, his voice heavy with the local accent. I tried to summon up as much of what accent I had left after I left and answered him. "Oh, oh yes, yes I'm fine. Say, what is that you're thowing in your wheelbarrow?" The man grinned and seemingly relaxed at hearing the accent. "Your from around here? I'm new came down from the East last month. And it's Vervain, ahh makes my head hurt, the smell. But hey it's a job."

I nodded. "And what is it for?" He looked at me puzzled. "Vampires of course. Haven't you been around here?" I shook my head. "I was traveling to the west for a few months." Well, it was partially the truth. He seemed to accept that too. "Well, you can take a few if you like. Rumour has it, there's been another vampire attack since last fall's." I widened my eyes to look intrested. Truth be told I was. Not in the same way as he probably thought I did.

"Vampires? You mean those fairytale blood drinking monsters?" I asked jokingly. "I don't believe either, think it's just a another animal attack but the priest insists. I reckon you should take some just in case he corners you and demands it." I tried my hardest to look casual. "What do the vervain do anyway?" "Ahh, just protection stuff. Blessed by the gods themselves!" He said mockingly.

I looked at him amused. "Alright. Where are you taking it?" "Oh, the shop that's right around the corner." I nodded. Alright, time to finish business, if this man knows about vampires, real or not I can't let him remember he saw me. Then suddenly I looked him dead in the eye and grabbed his shoulders. He was a thin man so he couldn't shake me off.

"Listen, you are going to forget you ever saw me and you are going to go the shop your suppose to send the vervain to. Are we clear?" The man looked at me stunned for a moment. His scent was heavy with vervain so I was weaker, all I could ask for was that it worked. The man seemed to absorb what I had just said and suddenly he made a run for it. "Help, help Vampire on the loose. None of us are safe. They live among us!" He yelled attracting half the street to come say what was happening.

I groaned and grabbed my pack quickly darting to his wheelbarrow and took out a sprig of vervain with a piece of cloth I found on the ground and made a run for it. By the time they had arrived I was gone.

Fionna's pov,

This place stank of vervain. It was handy in a fight but guaranteed me no vampires. I guess that was good, for the village not me. It means there's no chance any vampire was stupid enough to come here. The kingdom was lively and loud but underneath something sinister seemed to be brewing.

I don't know how I knew, call it a sixth sense I guess. A little something you need when your a vampire hunter, or a jewel thief. Look at me a vampire hunter and a jewel thief. I fought for justice while being against it. But it wasn't like I stole from the innocent. Only the greediest ones and lucky enough they were always the wealthiest ones. And I need to get the money for my supplies somehow.

Unlike the other hunters I didn't have parents to support the money for food supplies when I go on long term stakes, I didn't even have a carving knife for whittling.

Thinking about my parents always made me mad. What kind of parents would just leave a four year old behind. What kind of parents doesn't even leave a single penny for their only child. Not even a home.

My childhood memories are always blurry. I try you know, to remember them as good people. That they didn't have a choice. That they probably didn't want to die on that mission to wipe out a whole coven of vampires. But didn't they get it? It was a fool's job. They were tricked and ambushed. And to bring every single piece of important document that connected me to them, was... What was the word? Stupid.

If it wasn't for the four hunters that knew my parents came to find me after hearing the word that my parents died and took me in, I can't imagine what would have happened to me. Maybe I wouldn't even have made it to my tenth birthday.

But after the four hunters died when I was sixteen, I was on my own. At least I knew how to defend myself, stake and all. I decided I would lead on their legacy and kill the vampire that did this to me. The one that I've been chasing for five years.

I couldn't really understand why this particular vampire even lasted this long. According to the research that I did across the East to West he was a loner. A Runaway. One that didn't even have a guide when he first turned. Every witch and source I met and interrogated said the same thing. 'He didn't have a coven. No partner, no mate. No one even knows who changed the bastard.' And it must have been true coming from the Underworlder's. They may be the darkest beings alive but they kept their word.

But if I was sure about one thing, he **was** the one that killed my friends and he **was** going to pay with his blood.

_Damn that was long XD Read and review._


	7. Vervain and Silver

_Hi guys! :) Update again. There's only like two more days till vacation is over ): God, I don't wanna go back. Oh well, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy this update. _

**Vervain and Silver**

_He was the predator, she was the prey. _

Marshall's pov,

The familiar walls of and rooms of my old home was almost unsettling. There was no furniture in here except an old wooden table and chair. The fireplace was also intact. I sat leaning against the cold brick wall as the heat from the fire I had heated slowly seeped into the room.

The vervain in the white cloth was laid out in front of me, the smell was nauseating, it filled the room with the smell but after today's episode, one sprig didn't seem so bad. I stared at the vervain as if staring at it would make it go away.

Five years and I've always felt invincible. Five years I felt powerful, not in avery good way. But always superior to humans. Now, now this existed. And I couldn't take it. It was just a flower. That was all it was. Just because stupid humans think this is going to protect them doesn't mean it could hurt me. Could it?

Slowly, as if to prove myself right, I bent to pick up the flower. The smell was shocking but I closed my eyes to and picked it up. At first it was just a flower with a terrible fragrance but then everything changed. It wasn't the smell at all. It was the sensation it bought. The pain was similar to the hot white pain when I don't have my ring during the day but it was worse.

I yelped and flung the tiny flower across the room. Breathing hard I twisted my ring unconsciously on my finger and inspected the burn. It looked bad. The skin surrounding it was throbbing an angry red. But that wasn't the worst of if, right in the middle of the burn the skin was completely burnt. With bits of it falling off with sjoke wafting of it.

There was even blood. Blood! The crimson liquid unlike humans' didn't look that appetising, but it was blood. But it didn't feed the hunger or the need. And for a long time I just stared at the wound. I knew it would be gone in a few minutes but I was fascinated by my own blood. For the first time I was looking at blood and felt nothing that resembled hunger. But pain.

The pain that had been red hot before, slowly became a strong throb and just became annoying. God, why wasn't it healing? I stared harder at the wound. Maybe because it was a vervain wound. If that could give a vampire a hell of migraine, maybe the healing process took more time too.

I sighed and tuck my right palm in my pocket. Maybe I should get a bandage or something. I started to walk down to the cellar knowing that was where my father had kept the medical supplies, being a blacksmith meant burns so of course I knew how to deal with it. Just that... I've gotten use to the five minute thing for wounds.

As I opened the dusty wooden door a knock from the front door on the other side of the room made me jump, which was saying something cause there just isn't a lot to scare a vampire. I groaned and ran to the fire to extinguish it. Hopefully whoever saw me and had thought I was a squatter and would just go away. But even after the fire was gone the knocker refused to leave.

I scowl at the noise being annoyed at it wasnt going to make it go away though. I squared my shoulders and sucked in a breath. Maybe the person wasn't from the village. I quickly wipped any of the blood I had on me and headed towards the door. Slowly I opened the door, if my heart could still beat it wouldn't be calm right now.

When I opened the door I saw a young woman, maybe about eighteen. She was pretty but her beauty was tainted by the dried blood that covered every inch of her body. She had been crying I noticed tear stains on her cheeks, her brown hair had been matted down by a lot of blood, it probably wasn't hers or she wouldn't be here after losing this much blood. Her dark brown eyes looked at me woefully.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to bother you but my friend is hurt back in the forest and I can't go back in there and, and-" she stammered. I held back the bloodlust that was fighting it's way to the top of my consience. I couldn't kill this girl. Not unless I wanted another life gone on my behalf.

"What happened?" I asked frowning at the spots of blood all over her white dress. "My friend... We, we were collecting herbs for my mother apocethary when this... This gigantic wolf and his pack saw us. Alex made the mistake to run and now.." Her eyes were tearing up again as soon as she said her friends name. "Shh, shh. Ok, can you tell me your name?" I asked calmly. "Alianna, my name is Alianna Bell." She whispered.

I felt my eyes widen. Her name... Struck a chord. Or something. Elena. I gave myself a mental shake. This is not the time to ponder on my past. "Ok Alianna, I need you to bring me to you to tell me what attacked you again, in detail." She nodded tearfully. "They were wolves, and I knew there were wolves in the forest but they never really came near me and Alex whenever we went in there. But today.. They just went crazy and growled the instant they saw us."

"How big were they?" She took a shaky breath. "Bigger then a regular one. All of them were." I gulped. "Is it the full moon tonight?" She looked puzzled. "Full moon? Why?" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Is it a full moon Alianna?" I demanded. She was shaking now obviously scared of me now. "Yes my mom says that we needed to get these plants on the full moon."

As soon as she said it I tensed. Five years and I've only met one werewolf. He must have been a decades old. He was certainly older then me and if... If I didn't had silver that day I would have been dead. I was NOT in the mood for it now. Not with all the vervain business. I slowly let go of Alianna. "Where are you from?" She seemed worried. "The next kingdom going south. But... But I tried to grab Alex before I came here... And I.. I think..."

"She's dead." "Yeah.. I hope she's not." "No, you don't get it, if she was attacked by those wolves. Your not getting her back." "What are you talking about?" She asked furious. "Those were werewolves Alianna, you're not getting Alex back." She pushed me away and backed away slowly. "Werewolves don't exist." I narrowed my eyes at her.

Guess I'll tell her. She won't believe me anyways and go back to find her friend. And she wasn't going to get out of there alive a second time. "You have to trust me Alianna, please." She shook her head fiercely. "Look, sir whatever you're telling me isn't real. And if you're not going to help, I'm leaving to get her myself."

"No!" I yelled as she walked to the door. Sudden I was in front of her. The expression on her face was enough to say I just screwed up. Big time. "Get away from me!" She said slowly. "Alianna-" I began. "No, no." I began to get closer to her when I was hit with the smell of blood, real blood. Pumping in her veins.

I didn't have time to make a decision before I was on top of her. She was trying to desperately to escape from my iron grip. Screaming. But I knew no one would hear her. She picked the perfect night to go out. I wasn't a werewolf but you don't come to vampire covered in blood for help.

I slowly stroked her long brown hair as I tilted her chin back. "You will not scream, you will not make a fuss." I whispered looking into her eyes. I didn't know if it worked at all but it was too late for that. I was about to kill her and there nothing she or I could do about it.

I kissed her neck softly, breathing in her woodsy scent of herbs. "Goodnight." I whispered. And plunged my fangs into her paper thin skin.

Her blood was glorious, not nearly enough. I could feel her weak arms slowly punching pushing at me but it was no use. As I gulped down her blood I listened to her heartbeats. Waiting for that wonderful moment when he heartbeat slowed to sluggish beat. The feeling of overpowering you prey.

But it was over too soon. Suddenly it was over and I dropped her pale body onto the floor. Breathing hard I wiped her blood from my lips. I glanced at her body and I knew she had just started something neither she or I could stop.

I kicked her body under the body carelessly and breathed in the fresh forest air. I looked up at the moon and realised it the encounter with Alianna had taken longer then I had thought. The moon was menacingly bright, it cast a silky white light across the forest floor and the howl of a lone wolf shattered the peaceful silence.

But I didn't care, I felt powerful, invincible and I was determined I wasn't going to let an puny flower ruin my fun. Suddenly the faint scent of blood shook my senses and I was thirsty again. I smiled into the darkness. Tonight is going to be very, very fun indeed.

Fionna's pov,

The pub was noisy and smelt of sweat, timber and a lot of beer. A man in his late forties came over to me and sat down. He stank of alcohol. By the way he slurred his order to the barmaid I knew he was very drunk.

"Hellllo, pretty lady. What is such a charming young lady doing here alone?" I ignored him and ordered another round of beer. God forbid I was even drunk enough to deal with this guy right now. The barmaid was quick and passed the foaming tumblr filled with beer to me. I grabbed and drunk half of it in one gulp.

The beer gave me a warm feeling across my face. I faced the man and smiled at him. "Why I'm doing here is to reject filthy men like you darling." I said. He grinned. "Is that a compliment?" "Only if you think it is." He laughed and started stroking my arm. "Hey you want to go to some place quiet?" he asked. I held back a laugh. This guy wasn't seriously thinking he was going to be able to bed me, right?

I shook my head. "Not so fast big boy." He laughed. "Alright, but let me now if you do." I nodded. "Of course." "Name's Andy." I smiled. "Fionna and of course Andy."

He nodded and went back to his drink. The barmaid, who looked like she was about the same age as me, with frizzy red hair she kept under her cap and green eyes, looked at me grinning. "Don't want to call that guy. Married." I laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't thinking of it." She laughed too. "Nah, just pulling your chain. Bastard can't even hook the ladies in with money." I grinned. "Sounds about right." She smiled.

"Fionna, right?" I nodded. "My name's Bella but no one really remembers it." I smiled. "I'll try then." She laughed. "Everyone says that. But really, a girl like you shouldn't be out this late." I grinned and raised an eyebrow at her. "And you can?" She smiled and stood up straighter. "I have a big bad husband to take me home. Unless you have one?"

I shook my head. "Nah." She shook her head. "You should get back soon." "Why?" I asked as I pay her for the beers. She tucked the money in her pocket and lowered her voice. "Vampires." I grinned. "Vampires?" she shrugged. "Rumour says that a vampire is back in town." "What do you mean back?" I asked suddenly curious.

No way a vampire is that stupid on the other hand, they could have been desperate. "Blacksmith was killed last month. And apparently the priest keeps insisting its back." I frowned. "And he thinks its the same one?" Bella shrugged. "I don't know, I don't really care about these things but you should be careful anyway." I nodded. "Of course."

As I said it a dreadful scream erupted in the back of the pub. A man in breeches was yelling something. He was scared I could tell. His forehead was plastered with sweat, his eyes wide like frightened deer. "Vampire attack!" He was screaming. I looked at Bella and she looked as shocked and as scared as the man was.

"Get your husband and go home Bella. I don't think even your big bad husband can take of whatever happened." She nodded to my authorities voice. I tried my best to shake the fuzziness the beer gave me and ran to the man. The man was already running into a shack nearby. It wasn't really a shack to be honest, it just looks a LOT like one. It was tinier then the houses nearer to the square.

The stone walls of the house had vines growing in all of it's crooks and crannies. The house's wooden front door was ajar as the man, a few of the guys in the pub and me walked in. One of the men had thought to bring a light source and he shone the torch across the room. My hand automatically went to my belt and when it found purchase on my stake my gripped tightened.

Someone had scouted the area and said it was empty. The man that found the person that was attacked under the only furniture in the house. A wooden table. The girl must have been pale when she was alive cause she looked almost transparent now. A warm fire was burning on the other side of the room. I looked up at the other men. They seemed scared now as I looked at how much blood was on the girl.

Her brown hair was turned crimson red and her dark eyes were forever frozen in horror. Her dress was covered in blood and the claw marks on her arms and legs weren't a vampire's but the two little neat puncture marks on her neck was. She must have been attacked by someone else or something else.

"Do any of you know this girl?" They all shook their heads. I nodded. So she wasn't from around here. "Where's the nearest kingdom next to us?" "Through the woods, kingdom of Ooo." A man whispered. "The queen was born there, and so is Duke Kandy." "Ooo." I muttered under my breath. It sounded familiar. It must have werewolf domain. "She's dead." I said to them. They nodded. "One of you call for the sheriff. The rest of you go home."

After saying that I pushed them aside. They all looked so shocked that they seem ready to listen to any voice of reason even if it came from a girl. A vampire had attacked the girl after she was attacked by a werewolf. So a vampire was stupid enough to come around.

I quickly ran back to the motel I was living in and ran up my room. This, this vampire could have either fought the werewolf and won to get the girl or the girl had came to him. I wasn't sure which one was more stupid. I quickly unlocked my room and grabbed my backpack.

Pulling out the strongest weapons I had. Including the only white ash stake I had. I stroke the smooth wood. I had gotten it from the four. It was passed down from generation to generation. They said it was my turn. White ash was one the only wood around when the first vampires had existed. Most of them are gone now, probably not dead but just gone.

White ash is the only thing that can hurt an old vampire. And deadly to any others. How did you think I got a five hundred year old vampire to say anything. I tucked the stake in my belt and an ordinary one in too.

The reason I thought I needed the white ash because the vampire that is in the kingdom is either really stupid or really powerful. I.e An Old One. I could be dealing with another thousand year old vampire that think he's the biggest cheese in humanity.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I tucked a small gun into my belt too in case I meet a werewolf. I knew silver could hurt them, but I've never even dealt with one. I've never met one that didn't shy away from the humans. Which lead me to wonder, why is the one that attacked the girl any different?

As I loaded the silver bullets into the gun. When I noticed I didn't have enough. I rolled an one in my finger watching it shimmer in the moonlight and smiled. Time for another withdrawal from another thieving criminal.

_Hi again! So this was originally a 6000+ chapter but I cut it into two parts. But hilariously enough they are both still the longest chapters I've ever written. 6000 or not I hope you guys have enjoyed, read and review!_


	8. The Hunter and the Vampire

_Hi guys so this is technically Vervain and Silver (Part 2) but it ended up as 6000+ chapter! XD So I cut it into two parts. The chapter might look a little wonky I'm too tired to really edit but I will tomorrow. So yeah enjoy!_

**The Hunter and the Vampire**

_The tables has turned, she had the gun in her hands now._

Fionna's pov,

I grabbed the leather bag that I always used and strapped the weapons onto my waist and covered it with a black hooded cape. After getting everything ready I ran down the stairs of the motel and went to the receptionist.

"Hi Alice!" I said brightly to the middle aged red-head behind the wooden reception. She smiled at me. "Hello darling, enjoying your stay?" She asked smiling. "Yeah." She surveyed my getup and raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" I shrugged and said the first thing that came into my head. "I'm going hunting."

She looked at me frowning. "It's late." She said sneaking a look at the wall clock behind her. "I know, it's the best time to haunt deer." She raised her eyebrows again. "Ok, then. But be back before 12am. Because we're closing the motel for the night." I must have looked slightly distressed because she added that Henry the motel security will be there even if I did break curfew.

But that wasn't what I was worried about. I nodded and bid her goodnight and left the motel. But not before I had grabbed a nearby poster advertising Duke Kandy's house. Apparently they're house is like this museum for priceless artefacts and gems. Grinning I used the poster's direction and headed to the house.

When I arrived I knew instantly that I had chose the right person to 'borrow' from. The house was extremely extravagant. It was built like castle with the same spiralling towers tall enough to touch the clouds. A gigantic garden and even a harbour that had a few boats bobbing softly in the waves. Looking up at the moon, I realised it was later then I thought.

The guards that were suppose to be awake weren't exactly. I took one look at the empty bottle of white wine and I knew that they weren't going to wake up anytime soon. I snuck in anyway. Going through the kitchen then the front door. As I passed the dinning room and living room I noticed that the hallways did have a lot of paintings that I've only heard of.

As I walked past the hallway, I noticed a gigantic painting. I walked closer to inspect it. I wasn't going to steal any paintings because they were hard enough to sale and anyone would notice that I must have stole the painting, if I tried to sell it. And this one looked too heavy anyway. I giggled at the thought of Alice staring at me carrying a gigantic painting back to the motel.

But as I walked closer I noticed it wasn't a painting, it was a map. A huge detailed map of the house. I looked around it when I noticed two words 'The Vault'. The vault as it turned out was right near the living room that I had walked past.

I quickly backtracked to the living room. As I walked into huge living room, furnished with lavish furniture that looked like it had never been used in it's life. I stroke the soft velvet of the love seat when I noticed the portraits. Duke Kandy had his entire family painted and hung onto the living room walls.

The Duke was a tall spindly man with long arms and leg, he was wearing a dark tuxedo and holding a silver cane in the picture He had a pair of beady black eyes and hair that would have been jet black but because of his age it had a little white here and there.

His wife was the complete opposite to him. She was a plump woman that you just know grew up pampered with all the food and drinks she could ever want. She was a little on the short side with chubby arms and legs like a toddlers. The dress she was wearing in the picture was painstakingly detailed and made her look like she had a hard time even fitting into it. She had short curly blond hair and hazelnut eyes. She wore so much rouge on her cheeks it was like she was blushing all the time.

In between the couple they had a child of maybe seven. He was really tall for a seven year old, with black hair and hazelnut eye. He had a rather round face, he didn't wasn't fat but he was incredibly skinny either. Rather he was pretty handsome. But the smirk he had in the picture made him look very spoilt, I doubted that wasn't completely true either.

As I looked through the portraits I found out what they were all called. His wife was called Diana and his son Clarence. The real reason I was here was lost somewhere in the thoughts of how disgusting this family was. But then I pulled my gaze long enough to find the mountains of gold all stacked in piles on the other side of the room. The gold and gems were piled in a small mountain of treasure. A red velvet fence told people to keep away and no doubt in the morning guards circle I too.

I quickly grabbed my leather sack and started filling it with gold coins and rubies. The gems shimmered in the moonlight like little stars. I shook my head, these people have bigger egos then the appetite of a starved vampire. To put all of your life savings out in the open was just plain stupid. But I highly doubt this was the only treasure they had around. But I already had more then enough I didn't need anymore.

As I was getting up to leave, I noticed the peaceful quietness surrounding me. It felt serene. And all I wanted was too sleep, I was getting tired. I needed to leave soon. Suddenly, a nerve wracking scream sprung me onto my feet. The screaming continued as I slowly sneak upstairs into the bedrooms. As I passed a bedroom that looked like a little boy's bedroom. Boy, Clarence was a heavy sleeper.

The screaming still hadn't stopped. But as I got closer I noticed the screaming was getting more and more fainter. And all of a sudden everything went quiet.

The silence was unsettling. And it made my blood run cold. As I got closer to the master bedroom the biggest room in the house, my heart was pounding fast. I knew it was stupid I just didn't run. It could have been another thief that was holding the Duke and his wife hostage to tell him where the treasure was but if it wasn't...

Well, let's just say he would know I was coming a mile away.

I grabbed for my white ash stake but kept it in belt. Didn't want to let the vampire know I had a weapon. God I really hope this one wasn't telekinetic.

I slowly reached for the doorknob and I was hit with cloying smell of blood. Yup, vampire. I clenched my teeth and steeled my will. I could do this. I was Fionna, the hunger that had managed to kill a thousand year old vampire, the only human Underworlders feared. The killer of darkness by becoming part of it myself.

I sucked in a deep breath and threw it opened.

The door gave way easily opening up to a big airy room. Moonlight streamed through the broken window, it's remains on the floor and some on the frame like jagged daggers glinting in the sunlight. The curtains that was once closed was ripped too shreds blowing gently in the cold autumn wind.

The room stank of rusty metal that was so heavy it made your eyes water. The smell of fresh blood. I walked closer to the bed next to the shattered window. The smell of blood was stronger here. I had to hold back the bile that was coming from the back of my throat. But the worst thing wasn't the smell, it was what was on the bed. The bodies of the Duke and the Duchess were dead, definitely.

Their bodies were bloodied and sucked dried. Someone had been feeding so violently he had ripped the heads right off the bodies. The expression on both decapitated heads frozen in a mask of fear for eternity. Blood turned the cream bed sheets dark red.

I went closer to inspect their bodies. Two little puncture wounds again on each of this necks. Blood was getting all over the floor and turning e plush carpet pink. As I grabbed for my stake I realised I was shaking. But as I did I felt a presence behind me. The vampire.

The figure casted his tall shadow across the room. His very presence behind me made the hairs on my arms prick up. The cloying scent of blood heavier on him then bot of the people in the four poster bed. I knew I had to do something, anything. Before I became a midnight snack. My grip tightened on my stack and moving exactly the way the four had taught me, I twisted entire body so I was facing the vampire.

Placing my left leg behind the right one. My right hand slashed the air viciously and my hand on my other stake. But the vampire simply moved away. I froze. He was fast. It never dawned me that this might have been the very vampire I was chasing all this time until I heard him speak.

"Hello, hunter." He whispered almost tenderly. Like he was speaking to a lover. "Hello vampire." I answered. "Stupid move don't you think coming to a vervain filled town with a vampire hunter." I added. I heard him shrug as he chuckled. "I'm not scared of a flower or a human. Much less a woman." I narrowed my eyes. "I must say, you were a little bit of a disappointment, I've always imagined an epic battle, predator to predator. But I don't think your a match for me hunter."

I spat at his direction. "Don't underestimate me vampire, I killed one of your kind that was a lot more powerful then you'll ever wish to be." He laughed. "Oh is that true now hunter?" "What would you say if I said I had a white ash stake right now?" The vampire laughed again. "I would say you were bluffing darling." He answered but a little reluctantly.

I laughed this time. "Oh, I assure you Runaway, I have one." He shrugged. "You're too young to even know how to use it. All your kind know to do is to destroy." I laughed. "And your better because?" "Because, human, I am." He whispered right into my ear. Suddenly, all the pent up rage I had for him exploded like a bomb and I swung again.

I wasn't quick enough though. He grabbed my stake and twisted it to point menacingly at my chest. "Uh, uh hunter." I growled and tugged but he didn't let me go. "Why did you kill them? The girl and the Duke and his wife?" He laughed. "My compliments to the chef. Pesky priest managed to almost get everyone to drink vervain. Almost tapped into the town's water supply. The girl on the other hand.." He laughed. "Too bad the werewolf go her friend, she would have been delicious too, don't you think?"

"You bastard." He laughed. "I'm not a bastard, I just enjoy the hunt." I was getting more and more angry at this bastard's ego. Right now it was so big I swear it had a physical form. "They didn't deserve to die. None of them, the girl, the Duke, his wife, the villages not even my friends." The vampire smiled. "That's why you're chasing me?" "No, it's because your a jerk." I answered sarcastically.

I tried to grab stake but he wouldn't let go. Of course I could have let my white ash go, but I couldn't. I couldn't loose my strongest weapon. The vampire sniffed and tightened his grip on the stake. "But, yes, your right I am a jerk and I'm sorry. Sorry, you couldn't kill me and now your going to die." Suddenly he pulled at the stake hard, he quickly flipped it in his palm and threw it across the room.

"There good riddance. And as for why I killed them-" He whispered. He grabbed my chin to face him. I couldn't hold back the little gasp when I saw him. He was naturally, painfully handsome just like all the other vampires I've met. But somehow he was different.

I could see my own hatred reflecting through his eyes, but I could see something else too. Something else behind those crimson almost dark brown eyes, was confusion and wonder and pain. Worst of all, I felt sad for him. He was shocked too I could tell. His mouth was opening but next to no words came out. He just kept staring.

I let my eyes drift from his eyes to my own shoes. I could feel myself blush bright pink as his gaze wouldn't leave. Blushing! Suddenly he seemed to break out of his spell of no-speaking. "Elena." He whispered. I shook my head softly, the name was foreign even around here, but it wasn't so much down in the Nightosphere.

I can't help but think that this 'Elena' must have been the person that changed him. "I'm... I'm not Elena." I whispered too stunned to think about what I should say when your being faced with a murderous vampire that had you pinned the wall basically.

"Your not... Oh, of course." He whispered dreamily. I noticed the thumb that was holding my chin was stroking my cheek tenderly. It took me at least a few second too suck it in. I sucked a shaky breath. "Who are you?" He asked. "What... I'm..." I fell silent. What do I say? 'I'm Fionna, and I'm going to kill you now?'

"Vampire... if you're going to kill me hurry up." I muttered suddenly realising who I was talking too. I couldn't feel sympathy for him, hell he didn't know how to feel. All he knew was to hunt, kill, and hide. "Elena turned me. I loved her." He whispered breaking out of his trance, throwing as much ice into his tone as he could. I noticed he said 'love' not 'loved' I knew he was trying to hide what had just happened and how much he was really hurting. "So you wanted to become a vampire?" I asked tonelessly.

He didn't seem to meet my eyes. "No." "She couldn't have love you too much to take your choices away." "She loved me enough to want me to live, hunter." There it was again, that nickname 'Hunter'. "And you know what?" He added. I stayed silent. "The only reason your still alive is because you look like her." He finished.

I glared at him. I felt hurt for some reason, that, that was the only reason I'm alive. What? Like there could have been another reason? "Then do it, kill me." He laughed softly, bitterly. "You know exactly why I can't." "And what if I don't?" "Then figure it out yourself hunter." He said bitterly.

Is Elena your mate? " "We work alone hunter. There are covens but they are the ones that think they're still human." I narrowed my eyes. "And where is she?" "How would I know? God be damned I would know where she went. Call it, our official break up." I didn't know why but the tiniest spurt of joy seem to erupt from my heart as he say it. I didn't understand why at all but I shook it off.

I knew it was high time I get going. If I was going to kill him. This was the best time to do it. While he was vulnerable. But how could I do it to him? He was a terrible being and he played dirty. But I wasn't him, I wasn't going to attack someone hurt. But if I didn't what will the four think? That I've gone soft? Worse, that I was a vampire sympathiser.

No, I was lot of things but vampire sympathiser was low. Very low indeed.

Suddenly I couldn't take the decision making anymore and striked down hard. Grabbing my other stake I grabbed him by the shoulders and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the room. He wasn't fighting back at all, I knew. Even young ones like him weren't this weak, not if you managed to defend yourself without so much as a mate or a guide. No he wasn't weak.

But he didn't even make a single move. Not even when I crouched in front of him with my stake positioned on his chest. He simply stayed silent, eyes staring at me. All I could think about was how he must have felt. If I really looked like Elena I could only imagine what it would feel like having the love of your life beat the living crap out of you and then kill you. But this time I was going to give him choice. I will not be Elena. I refuse.

When he saw me staring at him he smiled and chuckled. "Come on, kill me. I'm not in the mood for a justice speech right now." He smiled. I laughed emotionlessly. "No, no I'm not Elena. I'm going to give you a choice." He raised an eyebrow weakly. I knew I was dragging this on way too long. I should kill him now, the ruckus I was making was going to wake someone. And dawn was only so long away. Plus, these guys heal faster then they run.

"What choice can you possibly give?" He asked weakly. I grabbed his hand and took the lapis ring off from his finger. I knew he really didn't care by now, no vampire would let anyone take off his sunlight ring. Not even when they've given up.

"I could let you burn or I could kill you now. Quick and easy." He laughed insanely. "Sure, it's not yours?" "I could torture you too." I said distractedly staring at the wooden nails in my belt. His eyes widened but he didn't said anything. "Then do it, I really don't give a damn about what you do to me now." "You shouldn't give up too soon vampire. I might even let you live."

He laughed. "Dawn is coming hunter. Make your choice, I vote for the fast killing." I groped for the white ash stake behind me and held it up. "What? Are you going to do it?" The vampire asked. "Not before I know your name." He shook his head. "You run a good show don't you." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Name." "Marshall Lee, Marshall Lee Abadeer."

As he said it a scream erupted from outside the bedroom. "Whose there?" A man's voice yelled. The guard, he must have woken up. Fionna swore under her breath. She took too long. Now she'll have to pay.

Marshall Lee looked at her questioningly. He had heard the man too. "Too late Hunter." "Run." I muttered to him. "What?" "I said run." I said stronger this time. Marshall Lee shook his head but stood up. Completely healed. I looked at him surprised he was so weak before. I was so sure of it. He grinned slowly at me as he stood at the giant poster window. "Your going to tell me your name hunter?" I shrugged. "When the time comes, you will. But call me Fionna."

He shook his head looking into the sunrise. "Thanks Fionna." I frowned. What am I suppose to say now? "Don't thank me, this isn't over." He raised an eyebrow. "I'll see you then." He turned away and changed into a crow. The bird glanced at me one more time before leaving.

As I packed my things up I heard the voice. It was much closer now. In fact it was right in the room. "Your under arrest for the murder and thievery of the Kandy family."

Marshall's pov,

Elena. Elena was all I could think about. I understood now why Alianna's name stung. Elena.. And Fionna looked so much like her. I knew how much my unconscious brain wanted her to be Fionna. So I could pretend she loved me. But she didn't and I can't change that.

Suddenly I remembered my ring. I unconsciously landed and checked my hand to find it was there. The gem was dully glinting in the morning sun shine. As I grew back into a bird I realised, the hunter didn't kill me. She had every reason too and I made it easier for her. But she didn't kill me.

So why didn't she? Why did she save me? Maybe I'll never know but something she told me, told me one thing. It wasn't over.

Read and review please!


	9. Riley Hurst

_Hi guys! Another update today, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, school recently started and their working us like friggin donkeys ): Ahh well, I have actually been working on this chapter longer than I thought. I recently started watching Fairytail! I broke my no-anime rule and decided to watch it while waiting for season 6 of TVD (GAH, October cannot come any slower) XD Anyways, enjoy!_

**Riley Hurst**

_Hold onto hope._

Prince Gumball's pov,

The smell of burning torches and rusty metal filled the air as I walked across the castle grounds to the town square. I couldn't find it in myself to feel anything but dread. I hated executions. Everything about them made me loose all respect for people who enjoy them. It says nothing about them but that they are sadistic demons who can't get enough of someone's pain.

If I'm honest with myself though, most of them didn't look like goddesses that had descended from Olympia. When I first heard about her execution I couldn't have cared less, I mean these executions happened almost daily now, with more and more people believing their own neighbours were vampires with all of the vampire incidents happening all over the kingdom, I got the feeling this was the last straw.

I mean killing two nobles in one night with no accomplice or anyone else to cover her, she was dangerous enough. No wonder they wanted her dead. Heck, I wanted her dead, because I would have been next to die.

But then I met her.

She was bedraggled like someone had been dragging her through mud and dirt. Her golden hair was plastered to her cheeks by sweat and mud. Her pale skin was turning a little grey from malnourishment in the cell. Her lapis lazuli eyes protruded from her sharp little face. But she would have been beautiful to me if she was coated in dirt and had been standing in the rain for an hour.

She had looked so tiny in the corner of the cell, like a starving child, every cell in me screamed at me to hold her. To help her in some way. But when she stood up I knew she was no child. I didn't know if it was the way she held herself together, or that every time I saw her there was no evidence of tears, ever.

She was tough, but I knew the punishments would break her in half. She wouldn't be able to handle it, no one does, that's what the punishments did, they rip you apart, piece by piece, limb from limb. My father was a cruel man.

She wasn't like the others, she didn't plead for mercy, for her own life, she just sat there quiet, dignified till her own inevitable death. I don't know if it was because she had no idea what they had in store for her, or it was because she already knew all too well. I respected that. I didn't realise she was the very few that didn't quiver in fear at the sight of me. She acted like she barely knew me, didn't call me your highness, didn't call me her king.

I wanted to save her nevertheless.

When I reached the town square there was already a small mob waiting there for her punishment. There were chanting something but I couldn't be bothered to listen. The castle's head guard walked towards me as I approached the stage waiting.

"She is ready, your highness." A clipped voice whispered. I looked up to see the kingdom's head general. Sir Carion. I smiled tightly. "Of course, bring me the declaration of her crimes, alright Sir Carion?"

He nodded and walked away. I sighed and tried to calm my breath. "Are you alright Bubba?" A voice behind me questioned. I looked up to see Lucy smiling gently. "Uhh, sure I guess Lucy." She frowned. "It's just another execution." She whispered. I shrugged. "It's different this time." She was silent for a minute. "Do you know her?" I laughed bitterly. "If I did she wouldn't be in there right now." She laughed. "She's not royalty then?" "Haha, very funny." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little too dignify to fall for a criminal?"

I groaned. "Why do you know me so well?" She sighed. "Because I grew up with you. But, you have to understand she deserves this. She isn't innocent." "Lucy, is anyone really innocent?" She shrugged. "Anybody that can murder a two high nobles and get past strong, healthy guards isn't really innocent." I glared at her. "You believe that?" I asked frustrated. "Bubba, you need to get over this mercy for them. Your father was a noble man, he would have wanted you to do this."

"He would have killed her, my father." Lucy sighed. "We're not really back on this topic again, are we? I mean I understand you and your father never saw eye to eye, but he was a good man Bubba." I grabbed Lucy by the shoulders. "Lucy, listen to me. He would have killed me if it wasn't for my mother." Lucy frowned. "Bubba. Get off."

My eyes widened in anger. "No! Lucy, you can't believe their lies!" Lucy scowled and elbowed me off. "Bubba, I'm saying this as a friend. You have to do this, there isn't many choices." She hissed and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Please, this mob, you can hear them can't you? They want blood, and they will stop at nothing to get it." She begged. I stared at her wide-eyed, I was getting ready to argue back but I knew she was right. If I saved the girl, I risk my kingdom and a whole entire rebellion. And the girl would still die.

I nodded slowly a little dazed. Lucy grinned tiredly. "Good. I'm sorry." "I can't say so myself." She shook her head. "I just can't get through to you sometimes." "Maybe I don't need to change, Lucy." She looked at me as if I just told the world's worst joke. "Bubba, don't try to be a hero. It's a tough job." After saying it she turned away and stalked off.

I sighed, sometimes I just couldn't get through to Lucy either.

I stared at Lucy as she walked away, watching her auburn head got smaller and smaller until she was mixed into the crowd. As she left, I straightened up and decided to pay a visit to the prisoner.

She was sitting head down on a grundy looking mat on the bottom of the rusty iron cage, I couldn't see her face as she was looking down at her dirty bare feet. She had gathered herself into a tiny ball near the corner of the cage. Her upper torso seemed to be naked and bare. And a ripped cloth around her waist. She didn't look like she was shivering but I could feel the autumn wind blowing fiercely through the town square. Everything was against her today.

As I neared, she didn't look up. I didn't know it was because she couldn't stand the sight of her executer or she just didn't have the energy, I knew for a fact prisoners didn't exactly get feast any other day.

I slowly placed my hand on the rough iron bars, slowly feeling the coldness cut through my leather gloves. "Your not afraid?" I whispered not bothering with pleasantries. "I'm not afraid to die Gumball." She answered. Keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Would it make it better if I say I am?" The girl laughed bitterly, her laugh sounded more of a cough than a laugh. "No, but that's nice to know, because when I slit your throat and gut you from the inside out, I'll know how afraid you really are." She hissed maliciously. I gulped but held my gaze on her forehead. "You didn't come here for revenge, did you?"

"I came here to kill, Gumball. And if you or any of your silly guards with their stupid little whips get in my way, you'll die along with him." My eyes widened. "Him?" She looked up and locked eyes with me. "A vampire." She flashed me a tight smile that was unsettling just to look at it. "Yeah, a vampire." She giggled. "Blood sucking monsters, slave to the sun? Predator of humans from the Underworld? Ring a bell Gumball?" She asked.

I stumbled backwards from her cage. "Your a vampire hunter?" I squeaked. She shook her finger, shaking her head. "Not a vampire hunter Gumball, apprentice of the Four."

Fionna's pov,

I stared into the prince's blue-green eyes. I didn't like admitting I trained with the Four, or even said I was a hunter. But he was getting in my way to kill the vampire, he was enemy as soon as he tried to stop me.

Gumball crossed his arms across his chest. "Your bluffing..." He whispered, his voice quivering. I smiled at his stupidity. "Oh? Do you know the apprentice's name, Gumball?" He gulped. "Fionna Mertens." And smiled. "Good, do you know my name?" I asked quietly. "No." "Read the crime's I've committed Gumball. I'm not someone you want to mess with."

Gumball turned away and got up, but before leaving her uttered, "The vampire, is he... Is he the one?" I laughed and grinned at him. But my eyes shone pure hatred. "He's killed five villages so far, Aaa is next, dear Gumball." I whispered and giggled. "He's going to punish all of you. And I won't be able to stop him." I whispered a little insanely. I could tell he thought I was crazy, and I couldn't blame him. Being locked in solitary with chains on your arms and legs aren't exactly the cures to insanity.

He breathed in deeply and gave me one last glance.

"The cat'o nine tails will break you." He whispered a little softly. I froze. I suddenly felt very cold. " Hold onto hope." He added and walked away. I stared after him as he walked away. For a long time, the cold didn't go.

I didn't know what time it was, or how long had passed since I passed out after the cold and shock if Gumball's words. Cat'o nine tails. The words chilled me to the bone. Called for my blood and stripped me bare. And suddenly I could feel autumn chill.

He wasn't lying. I knew. The way he said it, sounded so sad. It sounded like pity.

I knew what those things did to people. And I didn't need to see it happen again.

Suddenly, a rattling jolted me to straightened up. I half thought it was Gumball back. But it was wasn't him, it was that huge brute again.

He grabbed my roughly by the arms and pulled, almost jerking my arms out of their sockets. I was too weak to fight him. Heck, I couldn't move at all. He dragged me out of the cage. Not caring whether I was walking, crawling or just plain being dragged. I guess he knew what was coming for me too.

_"Riley!" "Fifi!" He laughed as he gathered me in his arms. I laughed as he swung me around. "Riley, your late! Where were you?" He smiled. "Ahh, nothing, just another coven that's all." I frowned. "Another coven, Mary told me those were dangerous." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Now, now a six year old shouldn't be worrying about that! You'll have worry lines belfry your ten!" He laughed poking at my forehead. I playfully swatted at his finger. "Ow." He laughed. I frowned. "Promise me you won't do it again? Without Mary anyway." He laughed but nodded. "Of course Fi!" His black eyes solid and warm._

_"Good!" He smiled and set me down. Holding out his hand, I grabbed it and looked at him questioningly? "Let's go tell Mary I'm back'k ?" I nodded. "Ok."_

_**A week later,**_

_"Riley?" "Hmm?" "Where are you going?" He looked up from his shoelaces. "Somewhere dangerous." I frowned. "To a coven?" He nodded his head. "Something like that." I felt my eyes widened and I grabbed onto his arm. He gasped. "You promised! Don't go, not like last time. I'll miss you." He patted my head and met my eyes. "I promise I'll come back." He flashed me a small smile. "I'll have Mary with me." I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes. "Promise?" "Promise. Now go and play, I'll bring you back a present!" I smiled._

_"Really?!" He nodded still smiling. "Only for my little Fionna." I laughed. "I'm not that little." "Oh? Six is pretty small." I crossed my arms and pouted. "I'm six, and I'm almost taller than you if I stand on my tip toes." He laughed. 'Ok, ok maybe you are my big Fionna after all!" I smiled. "Uhm." "Fionna?" He asked as I started to walk away. "Yeah?" "Hold onto hope darling." I smiled. "Of course!"_

_He laughed and nodded. "I'll see you in three days." "I'll make you the best mud pie ever." He laughed. "Looking forward to it."_

_**Four months later,**_

_"Fionna, get out!" "I want to see him. I promised him a pie!" I sobbed. Mary looked at me, her eyes hard and cold. "Fionna, for the last time. Get out!" I shook my head fiercely. How dare they just burst in here crying and sad. And it's been over three days, they can't just walk in all sad. I pushed past Mary and barged into Riley's bedroom._

_The bedroom I first noticed smelt weird. Like anaesthetic, the medicine that Mary would always put on my knees when I fall or when I cut myself. But this time it was strong and concentrated. "Riley?" I whispered scared. "Ffifi?" A soft voice whispered. I walked over to Riley's bed and stared._

_The man in Riley's bed, wasn't Riley. No, Riley doesn't have bandages all over his chest and stomach. Riley doesn't have tubes poking out of his arm and wrist. Riley doesn't have angry, red slashes over his chest and stomach. No, this isn't him at all. "FiFi?" The voice asked again. I looked at the man's face who was smiling. "Fifi." He whispered. I noticed his voice quivered. "Riley?" I whispered. Feeling hot tears leaking out of my eyes._

_He smiled and shook his head. "I didn't want you to see me like this." "Riley!" I cried and pulled hard at the tubes in his wrist. "No, no! Why is Mary hurting you?! Tell me!" I yelled. "Fio-" "Riley, I'll get you out of here and we'll kick Mary's butt right?" He sighed. But grabbed my hand and set them at my sides. "No, no. Fifi, listen. Mary didn't do this to me. This is no one's fault." "Did you do this?!" I gasped. "No!" He chuckled. "No." He said again softer this time._

_"Fi, remember when you said you were my big Fionna?" I glared at him hard, while tears fell down my cheeks. "No, no. I don't want to be big Fionna anymore." I sobbed. Pressing my cheek against his chest, listening to his soft heartbeat against my ear. His hand automatically stroke my head. "Fionna, shhh. Don't cry, I don't want to look at you cry. Fionna, I'll get better ok?"_

_I gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, but then I'm leaving again." "What?" I asked softly. "Yeah, I'm sorry darling. But that's why I want you to be my big Fionna, and take care of Mary, Harriet and Grey for me. Take over my job, take care of them. Ok?" Your the second oldest. Mary will be really sad to see me leave, just like you. But you have too keep it together and take care of them."_

_"Riley... But I can't. I'm not big and brave like you? Why can't Mary do it?" He smiled sadly at me. "Because this is something only you can do." I felt a sudden rush of pride, knowing that Riley wanted me to do something important and not Mary or Harriet. "Ok." He grinned. "Good, be strong Fionna. Fight for the things that you love, and for the people you love. You have a kind heart, I know you'll grow up beautiful one day." I nodded. "Ok, but Riley?" "Hmm?" "When are you coming back?"_

_"How about we pinky promise on this? I'll come back in three weeks." "Three weeks?" I asked shocked. "But that's so long." He grinned sadly. " That's why Mary is so sad, but don't tell her I said that, or she'll be even more upset." I nodded solemnly. But as I met his gaze, I realised there were tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying?" He smiled. "Because your my big girl now." I smiled and reached over to wipe it of his face. "But that's good, no reason to cry." He laughed. "Your right Fionna, you are so right."_

I felt real tears now as I thought about Riley. He felt so much more real than both of my parents together. He was my father no matter what anyone says, he held my hand and guided me to the light. He taught me to see the best in the worst situation. I just wished I'd have made him prouder than this. I doubt this was the way he would have liked my death. He always said a noble death was better than dipping for nothing at all.

Which is why if I do die here, I would know I died with dignity. It doesn't matter what they say. I died for a reason. And one reason only. Ridding the world of its pests, and continuing on Riley's legacy.

"Fionna Mertens you are accused of the murder of Duke and Duchess Kandy and attempted robbery of their fortune. Their son, the new Duke has ordered your punishment be the cat'o nine tails." Gumball's voice echoed. I could hear the crowds jeers and screams. Pieces of rotten fruit and vegetables were flying at me as I was dragged across the pavement. Suddenly I was on the rough iron braces. My back exposed to the cold autumn air. My face was pelted by rotten apples and bananas. The pain that awaited me almost seemed better than my dignity now slowly rotting away.

The crack of the whip being tested behind me sent the crowd into a frenzy. I close my eyes and sucked the last few sips of air before I felt the first hit. It must have been the moment where my life would flash before me, my very existence crashing and falling down into dust, choices and all. But I didn't see anything, didn't feel anything. I was grateful. I didn't want to feel anything. Not anymore.

_So sorry for the wait! Uhh, I actually have absolutely no idea if this is any good, I just decided to type today. Hope it's not terrible! Eh heh, read and review!_


	10. Playing the Hero

_Hi guys! Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the support you guys have given me! I'm surprised none of you have killed me yet for not updating XD Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Ps, to the person that asked me whether I was going to add Cake in, thank you. I'll try to add her in best I can, maybe someone around her past! :)_

**Playing the Hero**

_Defy his brother or save the Hunter?_

Marshall's pov,

The smell of blood, fear and anger filled the air, fresh, new, delicious. It clouded my thoughts, my common sense. Before I knew it, I was running. It had only been half the day since the Hunter, Fionna had saved me from being found by the Palace Guards. And I would love to say that I knew why, but I still couldn't. I really doubt I knew, maybe she didn't know either.

The blood was coming from someone, it was familiar, I knew that. The whole world was coloured in red as I came to stop near the town square, the smell became significantly stronger, almost dizzying. But than I heard the scream.

It was loud, ragged and filled with pain. For some reason, it sounded familiar.

My mind didn't really used much time in to think about who the voice belonged to, I mean it could have been the agonised screams of one of my own victims. Screaming, begging for mercy. And did it really matter? All it mattered was that I wanted the blood, and nothing. Nothing, is stopping me from getting it.

But as I got closer to the square, I caught another scent entangled in between the spilled blood and everyone else's. The scent was familiar too, like strawberries. It wasn't long before it hit me, it was the Hunter.

"What is she doing here?" I muttered as I jump up higher onto the low roof of a shady building to get a better view. "Idiot should have ran." I added under my breath. As I climbed onto the rusty metal ridges of the roof, I noticed the wind was stronger up here, almost as if it was trying to stop me from seeing what was happening. I closed my eyes as bits of sand and leaves were thrown into my face by the wind.

A voice rang in my head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." It pounded in my ear, like the blood in my body rushing up to my head. As I got closer to the edge of the roof I opened my eyes, blocking some of the wind with the palm of my hand.

It was then that I saw her. I held back my gasp, the wind was blowing harder than ever. Making my eyes tear up a little. But all emotions aside, everything in me told me to go. While my brain told me to stay, because if I interfered, I would be found. And something told me, these people would kill me without a second thought. And they weren't as merciful and stupid as the Hunter.

But then my brain was never really the decision maker.

It was her I was sure of it, but it didn't make sense. Elena wasn't here, she fled as soon as she turned me into a vampire. She didn't love me, she didn't care about me. She just wanted what every other vampire wanted, blood.

But it was Elena, I know it was. Down to her golden cornsilk hair, and her arms and wrist tied down to a wooden post. And her tiny slumped figure. It was her. And she was being lashed by a leather whip.

Blood was flying everywhere. Specks of it, I knew with my enhanced vision, the blood flew to the front of the crowd. Her pained screams seem to rip from the pale white base of her throat and ring out into gloomy afternoon air. But vampire didn't bleed, and healed way faster than the whip could hit her bloody pulp of a back.

And then it hit me, it was Fionna. The Hunter, and she was human, albeit a super human, but still a fragile, breakable human. She was the one getting whipped, she was going to die. And it was my fault.

Part of me just couldn't stand the thought of it being my fault. I would rather burn than let this girl, die under my hands. But why couldn't I? She was just another victim, another fatality. Did it actually matter to me now? I mean her death wasn't going to be any different than so many others who have died for me.

Hundreds of people already had died for my cause haven't they? What's one life suppose to mean to me? Yes, she had the face of my former lover. Yes, she was beautiful but thousands of other women were pretty too weren't they? And they were so much easier to handle. But this girl, was going to did because of me. For whole other reason.

I wasn't going to let that happen, not now, not when I owed her my own life. Underworlder's were terrible beings. But they always kept their end of the deal. And I wasn't going to go back on mine.

As I looked back towards the town square, I realised the screaming had stopped and all there was now was the ominous silence. I got off my perch and ran closer to the crowd. Thousands of hearts beating fast within the commotion of one girl's death. There whispered audible within the heart of the crowd. "Do you think she's dead?" "I hope so, I heard she killed ten guards while breaking in." "Such a shame, she was a pretty one too."

They were all wondering if she was dead. But she was alive. Her life-force was weak but there. Pulsing softly, in muted colours. I found myself whispering her name and running towards her. The guards at the front of the crowd were nothing but twigs as I grabbed their necks in a fashion that they knew was called death.

The soft snap of human bones felt like music to my ears. I felt angry. How dare they treat the Hunter like this?! How dare they treat someone honourable of saving a life like this?! If they are to punish her, they will punish me. I merely pushed the remaining people out of the way and grabbed Fionna.

Quickly ripping off the wooden shackles and rope. Pushing her onto my shoulder, I straightened and faced the crowd with a stony gaze. "My mate and I shall leave now and if any of you humans mess with us again. You will be dealing me. And let me assure you, I will have no mercy dealing with your kind." I hissed and fled.

The wind hit my face hard as I broke into a run. Not slowing down until I could see the forest in the horizon.

Fionna's pov,

_The pain.. The pain was gone. I looked around, eyes wide. I was somewhere. It was my old house._

_A creaking sound alerted me someone was coming. I looked behind me to see a chocolate skinned woman with short yellow white hair come into the room. She had a sharp oval face with large forest green eyes. She was wearing a short white dress with a back leather belt. It was Cake._

_"Cake!" I gasped. At first I thought she could see me. And all of a sudden, it hit me. Was I dead? Suddenly I remembered everything, the vampire, the whipping, Gumball. Everything. But then Cake smiled. "Hi baby!" She laughed and walked towards me her arms outstretched. I smiled and decided to forget everything. Hey, if you were about to be dead, you enjoyed yourself right?_

_But she walked right through me. I had to hold back a scream when I realised that she was going through me. Not around me or under me or above me. Through me. I looked behind me and realised who Cake was really talking to, me._

_I was around twelve at the time. I was an orphan, I had no home, no money to buy food or water and Riley, Mary, Harriet and Grey were all dead. I had no one else in the world and to top it all off I was lost._

_She found me, you see. She lived in the village as the village school teacher and local vampire hunter. I had wandered somehow, from the place I was suppose to pick mushrooms to scrape together some money to buy breakfast with when I got completely disoriented and it didn't help it was my first time in that forest too._

_She was outside her house, at the border of the village nearest to the forest. I had wandered into her garden and picked the first fruit I found and popped it in my mouth because I was so hungry._

_She found me like that asleep underneath an old willow tree hugging the only thing I had of my old family, the Four's legendary stake._

_She woke me up asking me what I was doing here and why I had the stake. I told her all about the vampire and the Four. She helped me, took me in and home-schooled me. Even continued my training. But when I turned seventeen, I thought I was ready. I was still looking for revenge on the vampire that had killed the Four. But Cake refused to let me out of her sight, as I was beginning to pull my own tricks to hunt without her around. She didn't like that at all._

_She knew about the vampire, about he's legacy. And she didn't like the idea of me facing a vampire with a history of wiping out villages in a single night. To be honest, I didn't either. But what could I do? I couldn't just sit around while the Four were counting on me. So I packed up one day and ran away. I never saw her again._

_And now she was here, but she couldn't see me. I could never say sorry or goodbye to her. "Cake!" Past me smiled and went up to hug her. I backed away staring at them. "Cake." I whispered. But then before I knew it was falling into the wooden panelled floors. Deeper and deeper into a too bright light._

_"No! No, no! CAKE, HELP!" I yelled into the light. As the pain enveloped me. I could feel gashes now. All across my back and chest. It burnt like a hot poker on my back. "NO! NO!" I screamed. "I wanna go back. I want to be with Riley, Cake, Mary, Harriet and Grey. I wanna go back!" I shrieked. But it was too late. The stark white light pulled at me and suddenly there was another voice in my head._

_"My mate and I shall leave now and if any of you humans mess with us again. You will be dealing me. And let me assure you, I will have no mercy dealing with your kind!" The voice hissed with venom coating every word. Mate? Isn't that the word vampire's used for partners. "Fionna?" The voice asked tentatively after a few minutes of silence. I gave the person a silent nod. Whoever it was had saved my life._

_"Good, cause your not going to like what I'm going to tell you when we get back."_

Marshall's pov,

She was still unconscious from the pain. I had long slit my wrist so she could heal with the vampire blood but it was taking some time. Her back was dirty and bloodied when I had looked at it when I got back. Part of me was surprised I made it this far without kill inner myself.

Her back had cuts so deep they cut through the skin and flesh. Leaving some of the yellow whiteness of her bones. The bones weren't damaged though, only the flesh and skin. But it still took a lot of blood. Part of me didn't even know if I would have enough.

Right now her flesh was slowly mending itself, cell by cell. I avoided watching it and focused on tilting her head back so she would swallow the blood. Suddenly, a protesting noise came from Fionna's mouth. "Shh, don't make it any harder than it is." I tried to quieten her, but she resisted and pushed my wrist away weakly. "Mmmmhhh." "Stop, you need to heal." I said sternly and cut my wrist again and held it against her mouth.

She pushed me away this time and opened her eyes. "Stop." She gasped. "Hunter?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Why am I here? Last thing I remember is that..." "You were getting whipped." She frowned and stared at her legs. "For a crime you did not commit." I added softly. "I just don't understand, why?"

She didn't answer but touched her back softly. I slapped it away growling at her. "Don't, you'll get it dirty and it'll just get infected again." She glared at me. "Why are you doing this? Cause if you think I'll spare your life again, I won't." I shrugged. "I know." She stared at me skeptically. "How much vampire blood did I take?"

I grinned and shrugged holding my wrist up. "You seem to like it, blondie." She stared at my arms and frowns. "Why do you have burns all over your arms?" I flinched. "It was from the ropes weren't they?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. "I can handle it Hunter." She looked away and stared at the dusty windows for a while. "Where am I?"

"In my old house." I answered grinning. "Mi Casa. If you will." "I don't speak Spanish." I laughed. "It means my home." She stood up wincing as her wound rubbed and stung a little. She traced her finger against the window. "How long since you last been here?" "Your the one whose been tracking me, you tell me."

She was silent as she stared out into the night sky. "Why?" I frowned. "Why, what?" "Why save me?' I frowned. What was I suppose to say? It felt right to do it? "I owed you." I simply answered. Uhuh." She suddenly grabbed a piece of broken glass on the floor and flicked it across her finger.

She turned around and held it up. A drop of blood fell to the ground but Fionna didn't seem to notice. "Drink it, you need to heal those burns." I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!" "I said drink, vampire." I crossed my arms and stood up. "No." "DRINK, VAMPIRE. It's what your kind do, right?" She yelled. "Keep your stupid blood." I screamed back.

"Please." She whispered after a minute of silence from us both. "Please, I can't owe you." I scowled at her. "You don't owe me anything. Not anymore, if I drink your blood I would." She looked at me shocked. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I laughed bitterly. "So stop teasing me."

Suddenly her eyes widened. "Was that you?" "What?" I asked. She frowned as if thinking hard. "You said my mate, when you helped me escape. It was you?" I closed my eyes and held in a pain breath. God damn it. "You said mate!" She yelled. "No I didn't, you must be hysterical." "Oh yes you did. I heard you." "Come on Fionna, you can't possibly think I would consider you as a mate. Would you?" I asked coldly. She backed off.

I felt my heart beating fast as I stepped back too. But then I realised Fionna was blushing and scowling at the same time. "I'm leaving." She muttered. And headed for the door, rags and all. But as she walked out she bumped into an invisible wall.

"Wha- What the?!" "I guess you forgot us vampire have mother ability. Magic barriers. I guess your trapped till morning." She scowled at me and slammed my front door shut. "Vampire." She hissed as she walked past me. "Hunter." I hissed back

_That's it, make sure to read and review! Sorry for any typos and missed interpreted places._


	11. Slave to the Moon

_Hi guys! What's up? As always thank you guys for the support you've given me. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Note: Because so much of Fionna's past is being revealed, I might not be able to completely connect the story and keep track, so do tell me if something doesn't sound right. That is all, I hope you like this update! :)_

**Slave to the Moon**

_A new hunter is in town, seeking revenge._

Lucy's pov,

My heart seem to skip beats in between seconds. Memories grabbed at my consciousness and pull at me. Do something idiot! My mind yelled. But I was paralysed, I couldn't move, couldn't breath. But if I knew one thing for certain, was that 5 years of of my life have just been justified, it was not a dream. No not a dream at all.

He was angry. I could tell. His eyes, the ones I use to know bright sparkling gold, shone bloody red. His mouth twisted into a terrifying scowl. And he had Fionna. He didn't even spare me a glance as he pushed me to the ground roughly. Muttering something under his breath in varying tones of anger.

I couldn't help but notice his skin which was pale, almost ghostly white, even under the afternoon sun. His movements, quick and precise. The movements of a vampire.

I knew it wasn't a dream that day. I knew with clear, stark detail. I knew I saw him, I swore he was dead. And I suffered over the guilt for months. And now he's back, clearly alive as ever.

Who was he, you mean? His name was Marshall Lee Abadeer. The guy everyone liked, the blacksmith's son, the guy I saw die in front of me.

At some point, during the time Marshall was untying Fionna I had fainted. Fainted from the realisation, fainted from the initial pain that hit me when I fell to the hard cobblestone floor, fainted because he was part of a past I would never go back to. Not unless I had to, and I haven't been there for years now.

He was the living, breathing reminder of what I had done, or rather, what I should have done. His very existence was a reminder of how stupid I was, and how insignificant my own life is. How magic, darkness and wonder consumes us all.

People thought they hid it so well. Hid the non-magical people from the Underworlders. But not well enough.

I know about their existence, I know that monsters exist. I am one too. I am a witch. Well I was one anyway. Until the darkness consumed me, ate at my soul, made me bought back someone who should have been dead millions of years ago. It was wonder I was even alive right now. I made a promise then, I would never mingle with the Dark Arts again. Never again.

_"No! You can't do this! You'll bring her back! I can't let you do this Zeref." His eyes smiled at me smugly. "I guess it's your fault, witch."_

I opened my eyes slowly. My ears ringing, straining to hear his voice again. I twisted my head slowly and saw my lace curtains blowing softly in the wind. Soft morning light shone through the room, turning it a shade of blue and pink.

"Bubba?" I whispered hoarsely. My mind still foggy from sleep. The prince of Aaa and my best friend looked at me in surprise. "Lucy!" He whispered happily. "How... How did I get here?" "The paramedics." I was silent. "Is she gone?" Bubba got up sighing. "The better question is, is he gone?" I stared at him puzzled. "He?" He nodded. "The vampire." I felt my eyes widen. I nodded slowly. "Do you recognise him?"

Bubba scratched the back of his head. "He tugs at my memory." I raised an eyebrow. "Tugs at your memory?" I asked questioningly. "What, do you know him?" I averted my eyes from his pink ones. Staring at the tangle of sheets covering my stomach and feet. Suddenly, it was too hot in the room. "Yeah." Bubba cocked his head to one side. "So who is he?" I stared hard at the sheets, feeling the familiar hot sensation behind my eyes, and a tight feeling on the back of my throat.

I was going to cry.

"Hey." Bubba said. Gently catching my shoulder. "What are you crying about?" He asked wryly. "Bubba... I didn't want you find out this way." "Find out what?" He asked. His brows bunching up at the top of his head as he frowned. "About... About my world." "Your world?" He asked. "Did you hit your head too hard Lucy?" He asked chuckling. I glared showing him I was serious.

"There... Are somethings in this kingdom that has been tormenting us for centuries. " Bubba's eyes darkened. "Bandits?" I shook my head and laughed bitterly. "If only they were." Bubba let go of my shoulder making me straighten myself up on my own. "There's a whole another world down there Gumball." I said pointing down at the ground. It was the first time I've called him by his last name. His face registered his last name in shock.

"Lucy-" "Let me finish Gumball." I cut in. "Before you were born, long before. Your father was married to a beautiful woman. She was the first queen of Aaa. But she had one fault, she couldn't have children. And although you father loved her, they grew apart." I began. Bubba seem to be puzzled at the idea of anyone being queen except for his own mother. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at that. The boy knew nothing of this universe.

"Then your father met her. A woman, or rather a demon. You see demons have roamed the earth for hundreds of years feeding on us humans. Our emotions, our life force. Everything. Everything has a balance Bubba. Even the strongest individual is without a flaw."

"Lucy, your hysterical. Oh my god, I'll fetch the doctor." "NO!" I yelled. I didn't know it was happening before it did. I realised I had Power flowing through out my body. I groaned, my anger must have activated the sleeping Power.

Invisible chains encircled Bubba. Obvious struggle going in between the two. "Don't struggle, it'll become tighter." I said calmly as I withdrew my Power letting him go. I sounded so calm on the outside but I was panicking on the inside. If my Power could activate itself, then what would happen the next time I got angry? Is it strong enough to kill?

Gumball stared at me dumbfounded, rubbing at his wrists which were bright red. "Wwhat... Are you?!" He whispered scared. "If you would have let me finish I would have told you." I answered coldly. He nodded. "Then explain." Slowly he grabbed the small dagger at the side of his waist. The one I gave him. Little did he know it was enchanted by an enchantment that burned an Underworlder from the inside out.

"The demons, the one your father met all lived in one place, a dimension, kind off. It's right below us. We call it Hell, magic or Power users call it the Underworld, they call it the Nightosphere. And the woman just happened to be Helen, Helen Luciana Abadeer. Or called by her kind, the Phantom Lady."

"The Phantom Lady?" "The princess of the Nighto'sphere. She met you father and fell in love. I can't say any different for your father. It wasn't until the man you saw today, Marshall Lee Abadeer was conceived did your dad know it was too late. The queen, frustrated at the affair left the castle and..." I grew silent.

Minutes ticked by. Bubba was silent, gripping the dagger tightly. Rubbing the rough hilt with his thumb. "And?" He whispered finally. "And... And she went to the village's bridge and jumped in. She was only 24 yrs old." A quiet intake of breath from Bubba filled the silence. "But how do you know all these things?" I smiled. "I'm a witch Bubba. I'm older than 19." He swore under his breath.

I looked at his face scanning for his expression. But he showed none. "How old are you?" He asked reluctantly. "About as old at the vampire. Not that old when you think about it." I laughed. His relieved breath made me giggle. "Helen when she realised she was going to have your father's baby realised she'll just have to have the baby. Because she did promise him one. A promise is a promise. She had the baby and fled. Your dad never saw her again. And I think your dad always blamed himself." I frowned thinking about the story behind Marshall. It wasn't pretty, that was true.

"He blamed himself for a long time, he blamed Marshall too. He thought he had drove away both of his loves. Both new and old. He tried to kill him." There was a silence. Bubba's eyes searching my face in disbelief. "He didn't of course, but then your dad met your mother. After you were born, your father banished Marshall from the castle. I think Marshall blamed himself for this too."

"14 years later, you met him again. But you were dreadfully drunk that night. I think it was that night he died." "What?" I chuckled. "He's dead, he's not alive. I can feel his energy. It's not human, I think he's a vampire."

"But how?" "He was fed on by a vampire Bubba, I figured the girl had drained him dry by the time I found them. But I guess not.. I just don't understand..." "Understand what?" "You can't change into a vampire without vampire blood in his system. Whatever had made the vampire to feed your brother her blood had saved him. But it also turned him into a monster."

"Monster?" "Yes, I heard he kills a village every year on the anniversary of his death and reborn. That would be- Five now." Bubba frowned. "Like proving a point?" I shrugged and winced as a pain struck me hard on the back of my neck. Rubbing at it, I noticed Bubba frowning. "Don't touch that, you fractured your neck on that fall." I nodded but I could feel my power feeding the wound. Healing it slowly.

When it was finished I cracked my neck softly and sighed. "How... How did you?" "Heal it? Power. Power Bubba. Something... Something all of us has." "Can I use it?" I laughed. "You have no idea how irritating it is, trust me."

I suddenly got up and grabbed Bubba by the shoulder. "This is why I tell you to cut your father some slack. The man has been through a lot." Bubba nodded. "And your ok with all of this?" Bubba sighed. "If I can't accept my best friend is a witch and my step brother is a vampire, I wouldn't be able to live in this world. Right?" I laughed uneasily. "Yeah."

"You said he was a vampire right, then was Fionna a vampire?" I laughed at Bubba's statement. "No, she's the complete opposite. She's a Hunter. A vampire hunter to be exact, but they do a werewolf or other mystical creatures ever so often." "Even witches?" I raised an eyebrow at the pink haired man. "Yes, even witches." "So what was she doing here?"

"I don't know." I whispered. Letting go of his shoulder I walked over to my window and stood there for a minute, sucking in the cold air. "I won't let her touch you." I looked back at Gumball. He had that look in his eyes. The determined look I couldn't help but find charming. "What I don't know is why he saved Fionna, I think Fionna was after him. Not me."

Gumball suddenly frowned and suddenly as if realising something he looked me straight in the eyes fiercely. "We have to get rid of them, them both." "Gumball, he's your brother." "He's not if he threatens my friend." I shook my head. "You don't understand, he's _immortal_." I emphasised the word 'immortal'. "There has to be other Hunters right? Willing to do a job for a couple of pieces of gold." I cocked my head to one side. "What are you thinking?" "You have to go find another Hunter, the Hunter would have the strength and the smarts to fight them both."

"And what if he's not willing to kill a fellow Hunter?" Gumball smiled weirdly. "I guess it's the battle whose loyalties then. But I'm sure someone would have a bone to pick with him right? He's killed five villages. One of them would have to be connected."

Suddenly my bedroom slammed open and I looked over. Holding my arms out I summoned the burst of Power I had and pointed an arm at him. I started chanting very softly. Gumball tried to block me away from the door. But when the door opened a voice rang through the room, that I didn't recognise at all. "You called for a Hunter?"

_Sry that there wasn't any Fionna and Marshall Lee moments, and... I maaaay have added something that sounded something like NaLu in there. IDEK. I've been reading way too many of them anyway. Anyways, hope you liked it even though there wasn't any Fiolee moments. Read and review!_


	12. The Hunt

_Hi guys! New update. Sry again that the last chapter had no Fionna or ML in it. Chapters may come out even slower now, because I'm working on another fic with some friends. Hope you guys will like it. Anyways, enjoy!_

**The Hunt**

_Were-wolves and Vampires_

Fionna's pov,

I could feel a presence next to me. Which was weird since I haven't slept with anyone else for years. But it just felt so warm and safe. And I haven't felt this nice for years either.

The side I was sleeping on was getting cold so I snuggled closer to the body next to me. Expecting a sudden warmth to envelope me. But it just felt as cold as the side I was sleeping in.

Somewhere in my numbed out, dreaming mind registered this and started wondering.

Maybe I just wasn't close enough? Maybe I was just really cold and the other person was cold too? Or maybe, the person wasn't there at all.

My mind as numb as it was made me jump. As I registered the thought of sleeping with an imaginary force or whatnot. I for one had, had enough of dealing with past ghosts.

I opened my eyes wide as I stared around. At first I couldn't really get why there was an open fire near my feet. Or the fact that the dusty windows around me were misty because of the coldness outside. I groaned. If this was a dream.. Well it was a super realistic dream anyway. I could utterly feel the coldness seeping into my bones.

I tried to shrug the blanket that was over me higher over my head. Maybe this was another one if those crappy motels I was staying at, while tracking. I mentally scolded myself for choosing such a terrible hotel. But as I pulled I noticed the blanket didn't quite cover my entire body at all.

In fact, it wasn't a blanket at all.

My instincts told me to run as I realise what the warmth might be coming from. Rope? Chains? Whatever it is was holding me captive. I struggled freely. Tearing at my binds. It was strong, almost rope-like but too solid for it be fibre. Never once did it enter my mind to look at who was holding me captive.

It was Marshall.

At first I was surprise I even knew who this person was. But then I realised, it was the vampire I had been searching for. But as I groped for my stake, I noticed it was gone. But something else was stopping me from getting up. I didn't want to get up.

The memories came flooding back as I stared aghast at his handsome face. He looked like he was sound asleep and nothing, not even seven hundred drums were going to wake him. I couldn't help but feel a smile blooming on my face.

He was cute when he was asleep.

Suddenly, I don't know if it was because of my staring or anything else his eyes opened wide. His face seem to register my presence and twist into a mask of anger and surprise. His mouth opened in a snarl, exposing his vampire teeth. I looked up at him, suddenly noticing his eyes weren't actually red, it was dark gold. And right now he wasn't hungry, he was scared.

I didn't say anything as I stared at him longer. Daring him to come at me. I don't know what made me do that. Whether it was our waring pride or just cause I wanted to tease him. Whatever it was. It was one hell of a risk.

His face suddenly relaxed and he began to stare back. "Stop staring." He said breathlessly. "You stop it first." I answered softly. He glared and rested his head on his arm. "Move Hunter, I haven't had breakfast yet." I shook my head defiantly. "Your eyes are gold, when your hungry it's red." His eyes widened as if he was surprised I noticed something like that. But then he moved and stood up.

"I'm heading out to feed. You can go get your own breakfast." I sighed and frowned at the growing sense of disappointment coiling at the bottom of my stomach. "Whatever Vampire." I waved a hand dismissively. Not quite meeting his eyes. He nodded and pulled on a pair of hunting boots on his feet.

"Bye." He called tentatively. I was silent. He nodded and walked outside slamming the door shot with a slam.

As soon as he was out I realised I needed to find a way to get out. I had no idea how long his hunt was going to last or whether his sensory fields could sense me walking out of the house. Come to think of it, why did he even put those in? To keep me here? To do what?

I shook my head dismissing the thought and focused on getting my gear back. The castle's guard had stripped me off of my gear after sending me to the dungeon. The worse case scenario would be them burning my things. I winced. That was one case I didn't want to see.

I grabbed my boots and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I sighed at the snow that was slowly making it's way down to the ground. Great, just what I needed. Snow. I groaned inwardly and tried the doorknob. It opened without hesitation and I stepped out into the snowy morning.

Time was passing quickly, it was already winter. It was autumn just yesterday. I frowned and shook my head. I had to concentrate on not leaving tracks now. Cause I swear to hell, those guards aren't as stupid as they look. I sighed and held the little scraps of clothing I had closer to my body. It was helping exactly, but it was something.

It wasn't like it was the first time anyway.

_It was winter, Cake was sitting in a chair in the doorway that connected the backyard to our kitchen. I was standing near the leave-less trees that had gone to sleep during the winter. "Take it off." Cake said again while sipping on her hot tea. I stared at her shocked. "It's zero degrees right now!" I exclaimed._

_Cake laughed. "Believe me I know." I crossed my arms in front of my chest while holding the wooden stake I was sparring with. "Cake, this isn't funny." She shrugged. "It's not suppose to be." I sighed and looked away from her. "Cake, I'll catch Hypothermia or something. It's not a joke." Cake sighed. "Would you rather not practice at all today?" She asked between sips of her tea. "No!" I groaned._

_She nodded. "Then do it. It's the only way you'll learn. You have to understand, fighting can send you into different situations. Even these. I'm teaching you to endure them." I scoffed. "Or you just like to torture me." She shrugged. "And that." I sighed and shrugged off my jacket. The twirling white snowflakes falling onto my singlet. I shivered._

_"Go on." Cake said. I looked down and held tightly to my stake and begun to swing it at the air._

I laughed at the stupid memory. It bought me new hope'm hope that I could survive through this. And that I could leave. I was given a second chance after all. I was going to use it.

In the Candy Castle,

"So you're the infamous Were-wolf hunter?" The figure sat on the black throne whispered. The hunter smiled. "The one and only my lord." The prince smiled. "You are exactly what they describe you. Don't fail me." The hunter shook his head. "Do not have so little faith me, believe it when I say that I am not just doing it for you. I am doing it for the justice of my own kin."

"Ahh your sister, the vampire killed." The hunter laughed, a dark laugh. "He had his reasons, I have mine." The prince chuckled. "Ahh, the famous werewold against a vampire who has taken one of his own. How will it end dear hunter?" The hunter smiled, a bright smile. "May the strongest will triumph my lord." "Indeed Drake. Bring him back alive won't you. I... Have a few questions for him. After you may do as you may on him."

"Yes my lord." "Good, now off you go. Bring back the girl too, she's ran away from her punishment. We cannot have that." "Yes, my lord.

_Hi guys again! So sorry about the zero updates recently, I've been trying to catch up to an Anime and got carried off XD I've been working so long on this chapter I forgot when I started it. If you don't mind, read and review please!_


End file.
